


I Watched You Die a Hundred Times.

by lafillepaige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Sad Michael, eventual Griffon Ramsey/Geoff Ramsey, loverbois, slight Arryn Zech/Michael Jones for a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillepaige/pseuds/lafillepaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones didn’t have dreams often. It was just something that didn’t happen for him. He knew he could have them, but most of the time he would go to bed and be dreamless. </p><p>When the dreams started (night terrors, rather), Michael was miserable. He remembered the dream and the exact day it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpendragon/gifts).



Michael Jones didn’t have dreams often. It was just something that didn’t happen for him. He knew he could have them, but most of the time he would go to bed and be dreamless. 

When the dreams started (night terrors, rather), Michael was miserable. He remembered the dream and the exact day it happened.

\-- 

Michael had closed up the office with Burnie and Gavin on a Friday. He still had to be at the offices tomorrow to edit and film some of his solo videos. Gavin had rushed out of the office because he was in a hurry to get to the airport so he could rush to France for a wedding of one of his friends. Gavin had a filming coming up in Moscow for a movie soon after. 

Gavin hugged Michael before he left. Michael laughed and said “See you in two weeks, dickhole. Don’t forget who your best friend is while you’re gone.”

“I wouldn’t ever, you pleb. See you in two weeks.” Gavin laughed. “I’ll text you when I land, lad.”

Michael got in his car, finding the right song to blast on the radio as the gate opened to let his car out. Michael lurched forward, excited to get home and watch some shitty movies on Netflix. 

When Michael arrived, he showered. It definitely didn’t take him an hour to shower, because he definitely didn’t put on his own rock opera using his shampoo bottle.

After showering, he toweled his hair off and settled down into his couch and queued a movie. He popped himself a bag of popcorn, thinking of texting Gavin to ask him to join him. Michael facepalmed. This was going to be a hard two weeks. Michael took into consideration that 95% of the fun things he did, he did with Gavin.

Michael laughed. He never considered himself dependent on anyone before, but he missed his boi. 

Michael texted Gavin anyway. 

**Michael: I was gonna text you to ask if you wanted to watch a movie, but realized you’re probably over the Atlantic ocean right now. So I settled on ‘Must Love Dogs’, because I know you LOOOOOVE that movie.**

Gavin didn’t really love Must Love Dogs, at all. He had said on multiple occasions how shitty the movie is. Michael had never seen it and saw it in recently added, so he figured why the hell not. 

Two hours later, Michael was sobbing into his pillow. He never considered himself a feminine person, but goddamn did romance movies make his heart melt to the core. Michael dried his eyes and texted Geoff. He was so bored he probably had counted the ceiling tiles of his apartment 10 times. There were 108 tiles.

Michael: Wanna go get fucked up? 

Not even 10 seconds later, Geoff texted Michael a “Hell yes, The Jackalope?”

Michael arranged a meeting time and left his apartment soon after. When he arrived at The Jackalope, he saw Geoff leaned up against the wall waiting for him. Geoff laughed when he saw Michael. 

“Dude, have you been crying?” Geoff chuckled. 

“Dude, no. What are you talking about? I just woke up.” Michael laughed along.

“You crying because your boyfriend isn’t here?” Geoff laughed again, pulling the door open for Michael.

“My boyfriend? Who?” Michael laughed. He followed Geoff into the bar. The two sat at a booth in the “Oh, you mean my boi. Gavino.” 

“How long have you two been fucking? Has he told you he loves you yet?”

“Hahaha, funny! Don’t tempt the fanfic writers!” Michael said. Sudden inspiration struck Michael as he shouted out, “We should do a happy hour!”

“Oh dude, I need at least fifteen shots in me before that happens.” Geoff laughed. “Let’s get started.” Geoff held his finger up to one of the bar waitresses. The waitress walked up, smiling at the both of them. The girl was covered in tattoos, and had a heavy septum ring in her nose. 

“Good afternoon, gentleman. My name’s Griffon and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get you guys to drink?” The lady, Griffon, smiled. 

“I’ll have two jack and cokes, diet if you don’t mind. The lady can have whatever she wants.” Geoff motioned to Michael.

“I’ll have a two tequila, with a side of pepsi.” Michael smiled at Griffon wholeheartedly. He wanted to thank this woman for being a magnificent tattooed liquor goddess.

“Would you guys like to eat tonight?” Griffon smiled. “We have a special on our personal pizzas right now, two for the price of one.”

“We’ll have one with just cheese and one with pepperoni.” Geoff smiled at the lady. “My name is Geoff, by the way. This is Michael.” Geoff motioned to Michael, and Michael smiled. 

“Pleasure to meet you, boys.” Griffon smiled and shook both of their hands, fingers lingering over Geoff’s. “Nice koi fish tattoo, I have one too.” Griffon pulled up her shirt to show her hip where she had a tattoo similar to Geoff’s. “I’m gonna go put your order in, let me know if you guys need anything else. I’m just a hand wave away.” Griffon smiled and walked away.

Geoff and Michael both nodded.

“So, dude, she’s the most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen in my life.” Geoff whispered. “I believe I have my goal for tonight.”

Michael laughed. “What, another conquest?” 

Geoff shook his head. “No, dude, I’m gonna marry her someday.” Geoff smiled. 

“Wow, I haven’t heard you speak about marriage in a long time.” Michael smiled. “I’ve never heard you say anything positive about it, either.” 

Geoff chuckled. A second later, Griffon walked over with their drinks, balancing them perfectly on a silver platter. Griffon sat Michael’s shots and Pepsi down in front of him, before setting down Geoff's two drinks in front of him. “Enjoy, boys.”

Michael downed his two shots while Geoff chugged his drink. They both held their fingers up to Griffon and she sauntered over. “I’ll have two more shots. He’ll have two shots of your finest whiskey as well. Top shelf.”

“I’ll charge you for moderate shelf, since you’re so damn cute.” Griffon smiled, while Geoff blushed. “I get off at 10, which is only in like 30 minutes. Mind if I join you boys afterwards?” Griffon smiled.

Geoff shook his head. “Not at all, I’d love to pick your brain.” 

Griffon smiled. “Perfect. Be right back with your drinks.” 

Michael looked over at Geoff. “So I haven’t heard from Gavin yet. I mean, I know it’s kind of early. It’s been about five hours now. So, he’s almost halfway there. I’m just kind of worried about him, you know?” Michael laughed nervously.

“He’ll be fine. Gavin flies more than anyone else at the company!” Geoff chuckled. "I mean how many flights has he taken in the past two months? Thirteen or so?"

“That makes his chance for casualties go way up, Geoff!” Michael panicked.

“Dude, he’s fine. Don’t be such a housewife about it!”

Griffon walked over with their drinks, setting the drinks down in front of the boys. She took their old glasses. “Your pizza is almost ready. Only a few more minutes left.” She smiled and walked away.

Geoff and Michael downed their next round of shots. Geoff casually sipped on his Jack and coke. Michael took note of the television screen strategically placed behind Geoff. There was a news station on, currently talking about a political debate. Michael rolled his eyes and shifted his eyes to Geoff.

“So, seen any good movies recently?” Geoff asked.

Michael laughed. “The new Star Wars movie was kinda good! Better than I expected it to be.” 

Geoff wasn't all that into Star Wars. He settled upon a quick change of topic. “So, what do you want to do for Happy Hour?” Geoff asked. Michael shrugged. 

“I was thinking we could do a drinking game. It’ll get a lot of views because people will want to know how to do it.”

“That doesn’t sound like a half bad idea, Michael. Cheers.” Geoff raised his glass and chugged the remainder of his Jack and coke. “What drinking game would you like to do?”

“How about 'Most Likely'. You ask questions like ‘Most likely to get drunk and pass out’ and stuff like that. The person who is chosen drinks.”

Geoff nodded. "Sounds like a plan, stan!" Griffon carried their pizza over after a while, sitting down beside of Geoff. Griffon strategically had clocked out.

“Did you clock out? We need a bottle of vodka.” Geoff smiled. “We’re doing a video.” 

Griffon smiled. “One sec, I’ll grab you a bottle.” Griffon walked over behind the bar and grabbed a bottle. She walked over and smiled. “I got a quarter empty bottle of tequila instead, is that okay?” 

Michael and Geoff both nodded. “It’ll work.”

Geoff pulled out his iPhone and pressed record, facing Michael. “Heyyy, what’s up everybody! It’s Michael from Achievement Hunter. I’m taking Gavin’s place today because he doesn’t want to be in America anymore.” Michael laughed. “Just kidding, he’s in France or some bullshit.”

“Wanna explain to everyone what we’re doing today, Michael?” Geoff had turned the camera towards him and Griffon. Griffon smiled and waved. Geoff turned the camera towards Michael again.

“So we’re playing a drinking game! We’re gonna play ‘Most Likely To’ which if you don’t know what that is, well I’m about to tell you.” Michael started laughing. “We pre-gamed a little.” Michael narrowed his eyes. “So, the basis of the game is that it’s basically a game of pointing fingers. We’ll give each other a most likely to question. Our new friend Griffon here will be the deciding factor. Since Griffon doesn’t know us that well, she’ll be learning a lot of stuff about us that she doesn’t want to know. We have five shots to get each other out.” Michael winked. “Since it was my idea, I’ll go first.” Michael paused. “Most likely to steal someone’s food and eat it and not tell them about it.”

Geoff handed the camera over to Griffon. Griffon pointed it at Geoff and Geoff winked. Geoff raised his finger and pointed it at himself. Michael had also pointed his finger at Geoff. Geoff took a shot, breathing out hard. 

“Most likely to kiss a guy.” Geoff pointed his finger at Michael, while Michael pointed his finger at Griffon. Griffon laughed and pointed her own finger at Michael. 

Michael gasped. “Well, I don’t want to drink, now do I?” Griffon giggled.

Michael sighed. “I resent that.” Michael took his first shot, chasing it with his Pepsi.

“Griffon, your turn.” 

“Most likely to pick up a stranger in a bar.” Geoff laughed and pointed at Michael. Michael pointed at Geoff. “I see I’m the deciding factor here.” She smiled at Geoff from behind the camera. “Geoff, drink.”

The game went on for a few more rounds, Michael ended the game with the question of ‘Most likely to be bisexual’. Griffon had made it known that she herself was bisexual, but Michael only had one drink left so she made him drink it. Geoff and Griffon finished off their shots. 

They all sat around, Geoff offered some of his pizza to Griffon. Michael laughed and stood up. “I’ll be back, I’m going to the restroom.” On the way to the bathroom, Michael noticed that the news story had changed. Michael froze.

“A plane flying across the Atlantic has been confirmed as being crashed tonight. Flight 181921 to Paris, France was experiencing difficulties with its engines and crashed into the Atlantic Ocean tonight, and right now has zero confirmed survivors. The coast guard is inspecting the crash site as we speak.” Michael was breathless. He pulled out his phone to text Gavin. 

**Michael: Please tell me you arn’t dead, Gavino. I haven’t heard nything from you yet and I’m so wrried. Please, Gavin. Text me back as soon as you cn.**

Michael walked back to the booth, completely forgetting about the bathroom. Michael knew there were tears streaming down his face. “Guys, I’m gonna head out. I need to go home.”

Geoff and Griffon nodded. Geoff stood up to hug Michael. He handed Geoff a fifty dollar bill to cover most of his and Geoff’s tab. “See you tomorrow? I’m coming in early tomorrow morning to help Burnie move his office around and spring cleaning.”

Michael nodded. He took a taxi there but didn’t really want to call one so he decided on walking. “Great to meet you, Griffon. Sorry to have to duck out like this, I’m just really tired.” He lied. 

Michael started his trek home. He took careful note to follow only the roads that were lit up by street lights. He called his mom, not caring that it was somewhere near 2 am in Jersey. 

“Hey mom, I’m walking home.” Michael laughed. “Just wanted to talk to someone, because Gavin is usually here to walk with me but he’s – fuck, I don’t even know right now.”

“Michael, have you been drinking?” His mother asked.

“Fuck you, Denise. I’m an adult. I can drink on a Friday if I want.” Michael laughed. “You know I’m only kidding.” Michael tripped over his own two feet and his phone slid across the sidewalk. “FUCK!” 

Michael picked his phone up off of the ground, sad that it was an iPhone and was easily destructible. His phone was okay, though. A few minor scratches but nothing bad. “Sorry, Mom. I dropped my phone. And myself. A little.” Michael noted that his white tee was stained with blood and that his elbows had been cut open. “Now I’m bleeding.”

Michael’s mom laughed. “You’re a fucking idiot. Watch where you’re going.”

“I was, Denise! My legs just stopped working for a minute!” Michael laughed. “I’m almost home so you’ll be off the hook soon.” Michael could see his apartment. He started climbing the stairs. He unlocked his apartment and walked to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed. “I’m gonna go to sleep, Mom. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Michael lied. He knew he would be busy tomorrow. 

He hung up the phone and opted to text Gavin.

 **Michael: Please tell me you aren’t dead, Gav. You have no idea how much you mean to me! Let me know please, please, please.**

Michael passed out shortly. His phone had died so he could not tell that Gavin had actually texted back. 

That’s when the night terrors started. 

\--

Michael could see himself sitting beside of Gavin on a plane. Gavin was watching a movie on his iPad, laughing every so often at a joke that was playing on the screen. 

The plane started vibrating harshly. Michael only suspected it to be turbulence, and then the air masks dropped.

“Passengers, we apologize terribly for the inconvenience. Your masks have dropped. Please take the time to secure the masks onto yourself and then help the children and elderly around you attach their own masks.” The pilot sounded panicked. “Everyone please hang tight, we are trying to get to the root cause of the problem immediately.” 

Michael looked out the window and could tell the plane was descending quickly. He looked over at Gavin, and could tell Gavin was panicking.

They splashed into the ocean. Michael gasped as the plane started slowly filling up with water. When the plane was full of water, Michael watched the breath leak out of Gavin. Gavin froze, coughing. Lungs filling up with water. 

\--

Michael jolted awake, drying his eyes. He breathed slowly. He could feel the water in his lungs still. He was convinced he was drowning. He coughed but nothing came up. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael awoke at 12:30 pm the next day. He had never felt so hung over in his life. He sighed and checked his phone, noticing that his iPhone screen wouldn’t even come on. He guessed he now knew why Gavin never texted him back. He plugged his phone in and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He scrubbed his teeth so well his mother would be proud of him. He splashed cold water on his face.

Not long after deciding to comb and detangle his curls, Michael heard his text tone go off a few times. Michael ran out to his bedroom and picked up his phone hastily. He had three texts from Gavin as well as two texts from Geoff.

**Gavino: Michael, you know I hate that movie! I wouldn’t have watched it with you anyway. I just had the best plate of airline nachos that anyone has ever made. It was made just for my gob.**

**Gavino: Geoff texted me to tell me you all were hanging out at The Jack tonight. Don’t bond with him that much, I’m your best friend, ain’t i?**

**Gavino: Also, what are you on about? I just landed in Paris less than thirty minutes ago. I made it fine. Unless I’m actually dead and ghosts can text. Too spooky for me.**

Michael sighed happily. Gavin had made it okay. His dream and that news story was basically irrelevant now. I mean, sure, a plane went down and people were probably dead but none of those people were his best friend.

**Michael: Dude, a plane went down in the Atlantic yesterday. Guess where that flight was going? France. I’m glad you’re okay though. And you don’t have to worry about being replaced. No one can replace my boi.**

Michael then opened up his texts from Geoff. 

**Geoff: Dude, I took Griffon home with me. Holy crap. In no way did I ever think that I could attempt such a feat. She’s so perfect dude. I mean what I said when I said I want to marry that girl someday.**

**Geoff: Griffon is coming with me to the office today. Don’t embarrass me or I’ll murder your family. :heart:**

Michael laughed and threw on his clothes. He unplugged his phone so he could call a cab to take to the office. The cab was on the way and Michael settled onto his couch to watch a couple of episodes of The Office. The taxi pulled up a few minutes later and Michael grabbed his keys and his wallet and jumped in the cab.

On the short drive to the office, Michael had learned the taxi driver’s whole story. The taxi driver was a man named Matt who had recently had a job in LA but got transferred over to Texas and driving a taxi was only his side business. He did stuff for the internet just like Michael. 

Michael arrived at the Rooster Teeth office, opening the gate to let himself in. Geoff’s car was the only one that was parked in the parking lot. Michael sighed with relief. He thought Burnie was coming in today. Not that he had a problem with Burnie but Burnie was one of the guys who was an asshole to you when he knew you had a hangover.

Michael opened the door and was immediately met by Geoff and Griffon, who were scrubbing the front desk of the office. “Well if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty herself.” Geoff laughed. “How you doing, dude?” 

“I’m alright, just glad Burnie isn’t here.” Michael laughed. “So, can you send me the footage of the Happy Hour last night? I’d love to edit it and stuff since Lindsay edits my Rage Quits.”

Geoff chuckled. “Actually, that’s totally unnecessary. Griffon edited it last night after we got home. I started to do it and she wanted to learn.” Geoff smiled over at Griffon. “She did a better job than I would have ever done. It’s even queued on the site as well as youtube.”

“Oh, stop it, you’re just trying to get into my pants.” Griffon laughed. “Again.” She winked at Geoff and Geoff cleared his throat and turned to Michael. 

“So, Michael. Doesn’t look like you have a lot to do today. We could go watch a movie after Griffon and I are done cleaning.” 

Michael nodded, “Dude, sounds awesome!” Michael checked the time on his phone and saw that he was already behind schedule. “Well, I’m gonna go rage in front of the camera for all of our fans to see.”

“Can I watch?” Griffon asked, perking up. 

“Griffon, you’ll be able to hear him from here. You don’t wanna do that to yourself.”

Michael walked away and sat down at his desk, queuing up his game that he would be playing today. It’s a game called Linea, a game he had never even heard of. It was suggested by many fans as well as Ryan Haywood. Michael checked his audio and game capture and was all good to go.

“Hello and welcome to another weekly installment of Rage Quit. That’s right, this happens every single week.” Michael paused. “This is a game called Linea, or as I like to call it Line-A. It’s a game with lines! Sounds great!” Michael looked over the menu options. “We got tutorial or we got…Boktipset Från Helvetet. So let’s just pick that, who needs a tutorial? Get out of the way!” Michael hovered over the second game option and chose. Michael proceeded to play the game, it was pretty easy at first after he got used to it. 

Michael got up into the third level before he actually started to rage. “Hey listen, for a game- OH MY GOD!” Michael had slammed into the wall of the square, which he didn’t even know he could die from. “For a game that’s $1.12 - This game, you know there’s a lot of levels to it.” Michael proceeded to try again.

“Motherfucker.” Michael slammed into the grey wall again. “FUCK! This one’s being a real piece of shit!” Michael proceeded through the levels, shouting expletives as he went. “I looked at the score and died!” 

Michael played a few more times before getting upset. “The color red, and I’m fucking rectangle. A fucking rectangle, it’s like my worst nightmare! A shape and a color. That’s what should be on my fucking tombstone, like a green triangle. Somebody will come by and see it and be like ‘Fuck, green triangle, he got fucked up. That shape kicked his ass. Probably went up his asshole, like a triangle likes to do.’ It’s pointed, I mean that’s where it wants to go!” Michael slammed into a red rectangle. “Bend over! Climb on in, triangle!” Michael played through without dying for a minute. “Ow. It feels like every block I’m dodging is hitting me in my brain.” Dodge. “Ow.” Dodge. “Ow.” Dodge again. “Ow.”

“AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH, FUCK, I’M MELTING.” Michael beat the level. “LAST FUCKING LEVEL! This oughta be really fun!” Michael played through, but blacked out from the anger. “AH, FUCKING CUNT! I hate you!” He finally decided, ‘Nah, fuck it. Can’t do this.’

Michael joined Geoff and Griffon outside in the front of the office. Griffon and Geoff were both laughing. “Well that was one of the more interesting ones that we’ve done in a while. Michael, how about that movie? Movie starts at 4:20, so we have an hour to kill!”

“Let’s get the fuck out of here. Drinks are on Geoff tonight.” Michael winked. He then followed Geoff and Griffon out of the office, stopping only to let Geoff lock up. 

“Michael, dude, you have to get your own car.” Geoff said. “I’m tired of hauling you and Gavin around like babies.”

“Hey! I’m working on it! Can’t blame a guy for trying, so cut me some slack!” Michael said, climbing into the backseat of Geoff’s car.

The guys decided to drive to Mohawk, since it was considerably closer to the office than any other bar. Mohawk was a nice place, a little sketchy at times but was different than all of the other bars around Austin. They grabbed a booth, Griffon sitting beside of Geoff. 

“How are you not hungover, Geoff? I feel like I drank the entire bar last night.” Michael laughed.

“Dude, the secret to my success. Is plenty of Vitamin C.” Geoff laughed softly. “Can’t go wrong with some Vitamin C.” Geoff paused before looking Michael straight in the eyes. “Oh, and always stay drunk. Easy.”

While the boys got about six shots in them each, Griffon chose to keep it simple with mixed drinks. Griffon said something about not being able to hold her liquor well at 3 pm. They each ordered a plate of Alfredo pasta that Michael could swear was the best pasta he had ever had. 

“Oh man, not that I ever go there, but I’d imagine puke city to look something like a fuck load of worms and semen. Like my college career all over again.” Michael joked, making Geoff break into his ridiculous set of giggles. Geoff truly had a different laugh. Making Geoff laugh wasn’t hard to do, but making Geoff lose his shit was an admirable feat. 

“Dude, have you talked to Gavin today?” Geoff asked, looking at Michael. “He sent me the gayest thing I’ve ever seen today.” Geoff paused before pulling the text up on his phone. “I just saw two dogs mating. Then another came along. It was like a fuck train of dogs, and they were all dudes. All in a line just humping like their life depended on it. Typical Friday night.”

Michael broke into the giggles. Gavin was so stupid in the wisdom sense. Gavin was actually far too intelligent for his own good, but he lacked some common sense. But all-in-all he was pretty much a decent guy. Gavin rarely made Michael truly mad. Michael could hang out with him all day and not get bored.

“Oh lord, now that I’ve mentioned him, Michael’s thinking about his boyfriend.” Geoff said. “Dude, your face got so soft it looked like you were melting for a minute. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, this whiskey is really sitting on my kidneys right now.” 

Michael drunkenly walked to the bar’s bathroom. He went to the urinal, unzipped his pants, and it felt like a river was flowing through him. Michael had that orgasmic pee shudder that shook his whole body afterwards. Michael had to take note to not drip on him self. He zipped back up and walked back out to sit down at his booth. 

Geoff and Griffon were having a private conversation – as private as one could have not even a foot away from each other – and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. Geoff bent down quickly and pecked a tender kiss onto Griffon’s lips. 

Geoff then turned to look at Michael, who was smiling. “You know, you guys would make a great couple.” Michael laughed. 

“Well, that’s the thing, Michael. Griffon has agreed to court me. I traded two donkeys to her father in return for her hand in courtship.” Geoff laughed. “I mean, seriously. We know how quickly we’re moving in today’s society. I mean, you younger ones give each other blowjobs on the first date but can’t say you’re dating until the fifth time you go out?” Geoff paused. “I mean, I’m not that much older than you, only a few years, but I know a good thing when I see it.” Geoff looked at Griffon and smiled. “How often do you meet a tattoed, kickass chainsaw sculptor? Like never.”

“Chainsaw sculptor? What exactly does that entail?” Michael asked. 

“Well, you start out with a log, basically the size of a big sized tree trunk. Then you take a chainsaw and carve it.” Griffon pulled out her phone and started showing him pictures. “Here’s Groot, a tall ass totem pole, and my favorite of all, the snake.” 

“Wow, Griffon. That’s fucking awesome. You did this?” Michael asked. “Wow. Holy shit! I didn’t even know chainsaw carving was a thing, but I’m glad I do now.”

Geoff checked his watch. “So we should probably head out soon if we wanna get to the theater in time. How about we do a couple more shots and then head out. You’re doing them too, Griffon.” 

“Fine, but vodka. I don’t like mixing different types of alcohol together, I get crazy.” Geoff walked over to the bar and ordered six shots, dividing them up between the three. 

Michael and Geoff took the shots back to back, while Griffon took a drink of Geoff’s Coke between the shots. 

“Well, fuck. I’m going to call someone to drive my car back to my house so I don’t get towed. We can walk to the theater from here, it’s only a couple of blocks.” Geoff held his finger up to Michael and Griffon and started dialing a number from his phone. “Hey, Gus. Can you come pick up my car? I’m drunk. I never plan ahead.” Geoff laughed. “See you in a few, dickhead.”

Geoff rejoined Michael and Griffon. “So, Gus is…?”

“One of my best friends, also one of the co-founders of Rooster Teeth. It’s Burnie, Gus, and I until the end.” Geoff smiled and kissed Griffon’s forehead. A few seconds later, Gus walked up.

“You’re lucky I love you and only live a few minutes away.” Gus said, holding his arms out to his side in a ‘What the fuck’ manner. “Who’s this?” Gus asked, looking at Griffon.

“That’s Michael, what you’ve never met him? He’s only worked here for like 3 years or so?” Geoff guffawed, throwing his head back. “Just kidding. This is Griffon, my-” Geoff paused to look over at Griffon. “Uh? Ladyfriend?” Geoff blushed. “I mean we just met yesterday but like I’ve said before ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’.”

“I’m the horse.” Griffon laughed, holding her hand out to Gus. “Seriously, don’t look at my mouth.” Griffon tried to stay serious before breaking into a giggle fit. Gus shook her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Gus looked at Geoff. “Keys.”

Geoff handed over his keys and Gus drove off in his car. Michael, Geoff, and Griffon then walked into the direction of the theater, stopping to look at a local dog park, which was filled with tons of mothers and children running around with their puppies. Griffon stood on her tiptoes to kiss Geoff on the corners of his mouth. 

The movie was awful. Michael had high standards for movies nowadays, and everything about the movie didn’t even score above a five on Michael’s standard rating scale. Even worse, as the movie went on over time, Michael could feel the alcohol wearing off, which only added to his annoyance.

After the movie was over, Michael hugged both Geoff and Griffon. The two of them had decided on going home together to play some video games. Michael sighed. Once the taxi arrived at his apartment, he texted Gavin.

**Michael: I know you didn’t take your xbox with you but do you wanna skype and play some pc Minecraft or something? I’m bored as dicks, dude.**

Michael’s laptop started ringing shortly after. He pressed the green call button and smiled as the image of his best friend loaded onto the screen. 

“Heeeeeyyyy, boi!” Gavin yelled, grinning from ear to ear. “Waking up after two hours because France time is weird is oddly uncomfortable. Also, so is wearing a tuxedo and being the best man in a wedding. I was not prepared for that at all.” Gavin laughed. “Anyway, what’s up, boi. I miss you!” Michael watched Gavin pour himself a shot of liquor.

“I miss you, too, Gav.” Michael thought for a minute. “I think I have a bottle of Jim. I’m gonna go grab it. Be right back.” Michael stood up from his position sitting in the floor and walked away to his kitchen to grab a shot glass and his half of a bottle of Jim. He rejoined Gavin, sitting back down comfortably on the floor. He proceeded to take a few shots while Minecraft was loading. Him and Gavin had their own world where they built multitudes of things – pixel art, dicks, pixel art of dicks. The only thing they hadn’t built was a house. 

“I think we should build a house, Gavino.” Michael laughed. “Or, I could build a house and you can go mining.”

“Sounds like a plan, let’s do it, lad! No creative!” Gavin said. Michael switched over to his skype window to take a look at Gavin. He was lazily sprawled out on his hotel room bed. His hair was an absolute mess. His eyes were half-lidded. Gavin looked beyond tired and a little drunk. Michael laughed and switched back over to Minecraft. 

\--

Three hours had passed and Michael built a house. Gavin gathered up enough diamonds and gold to make a full set of armor and two golden apples. Gavin had also set the house on fire (TWICE!). Making Michael have to rebuild the wooden planks. The house was finished and looked top notch. Gavin had fallen asleep sometime around the time the house was actually finished. Michael himself had crawled into bed and was now feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He quickly switched over to skype before deciding finally to fall asleep. Gavin looked peaceful. He had a blissful smile, his eyes were moving behind his eyelids. Michael knew Gavin was dreaming but wondered what he was dreaming about.

\--

_Michael and Gavin had hit the streets of Paris, drinks in hand. Michael felt invincible with his boi. There was nothing in the world that could stop this on-top-of-the-world feeling that came with being with your best friend. Gavin turned to say something to Michael, but quickly closed his mouth and just smiled at his friend._

_“Let’s cross before the cross light goes off!” Gavin suggested. There was only 5 seconds left on the clock, and a lot of road to go across. Michael shook his head and told Gavin that he would wait. Gavin rolled his eyes and ran across anyway._

_Michael stared in horror as a bus appeared out of nowhere and struck Gavin down. The bus continued on as if it didn’t just turn his friend into a bug on the windshield. Gavin’s body flew across the road and landed a couple of feet away from Michael. Michael was crying at this point, evident in the tears soaking into his shirt. He ran across to meet his boi in the road. “Gavin, please, god dammit don’t you die on me.” Gavin gurgled. Michael pulled his phone out to dial emergency services. He didn’t know the number for the French ambulances so he had to use the function on his iPhone. “My friend just got hit by a bus! Please send help, he’s going to die. Please!” The lady took his location and Michael waited, careful not to move Gavin too fast. He heard the sound of approaching sirens._

_Michael couldn’t stop crying. Nothing he could do could help his friend. He wanted to hold him and rock him back and forth but he couldn’t move him in case something was broken. Michael watched Gavin’s face, whispering “Please, Gavin, just a little bit longer…” Gavin went limp. Michael’s heart was broken. “No, no, no. Goddammit, Gavin. Why didn’t you listen to me, YOU FUCKER?!” Michael rested his forehead on Gavin’s. “I love you. I love you, Gavino. Please, please.”_

\--

A soft vibrating made Michael waken from his dream. He looked to his phone and saw that Gavin was calling him. He looked at his Skype window, where Gavin was staring at him, horrified. “Michael, buddy, What’s going on?”

“I- Nothing, I just had a bad dream.” Michael sighed. He was still crying, though, and couldn’t stop. 

“About me, I’m assuming. You were yelling at the top of your lungs.” Gavin stated. “I’m fine, Michael. This is reality. Michael, look at me.”  
Michael looked up to his screen, where Gavin was looking straight at him. “Gavin, I keep watching you die. Second dream in two days, I can’t take it, Gav.” Michael cried. “Fuck, I can’t stop crying.”

“Michael, boi, It’s alright. I’m here.” Gavin said. “I’m alive, as far as I know. Heart’s beating and all that.” Gavin paused. “Was it an air plane? That killed me, I mean.”

“No, a bus. You drowned in the Atlantic ocean yesterday.” Michael sobbed. “You- You- You got hit by a fucking bus because you crossed a road with no time left.” 

“I promise you, I won’t cross the road without having a go-ahead from the little running man.” Gavin said to Michael, hoping to comfort him. “No matter how bevved I am.”

“I’m gonna log off of Skype and try to go back to sleep. Have a good night, boi.” Michael said. “I love you.” Michael didn’t tell Gavin that he loved him that often. Especially not around people, people who would yell ‘Mavin!’ and make fun of them for touching dicks. (Which they don’t, but the fanfic, oh god.)

“I love you, too, boi. Get some sleep. I’ll text you tomorrow. Er, today, I mean. Later.” 

Michael ended the Skype call and pulled the covers over his head and groaned. He was miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had been drumming his fingers on his desk impatiently. It was Monday, and he was the first to arrive at the office. Michael didn’t sleep the night before because every time he closed his eyes, he knew what would happen. Michael couldn’t understand why being away from Gavin made him worry so much he had nightmares about him. The only thing that he knew was that Gavin was okay, filming a Slow Mo Guys video with Dan in Russia. Gavin also had a shoot for a movie for the next couple of weeks, and Michael was growing impatient. 

Surprisingly, Geoff was the first one to arrive after Michael. Geoff sat down at his desk before looking up at Michael. “Dude, you look like dicks. Are you drunk?” Geoff asked.

Michael knew that Geoff wouldn’t care if he was, but the only intoxication he was feeling was from lack of sleep. “No, I didn’t drink at all. I’m just…tired. Tired, I guess. Worried. I don’t know.” Michael made eye contact with Geoff. “How’s Griffon?”

“She’s good, she sends her love to you.” Geoff smiled at Michael. “She really likes you and enjoys your company.” Geoff laughed. “She’s so excited to meet Gavin that she can’t barely stand it.”

“I know the feeling.” Michael sighed, dejected. “Only twelve more days, though. Hopefully she sticks around that long.” Michael chuckled.

“She will, I’ve got a good feeling about this girl.” Geoff smiled, tenderheartedly. “She’s like me but with boobs. That’s absolutely what I need. Boobs and me.” 

Michael laughed. “Soooooo… Have you told Gavin about the Happy Hour yet?” 

“Dude, are you kidding? I’m going to see how long it takes for him to figure out that there even was a Happy Hour. I bet it’ll be at least two months. Gavin doesn’t watch our videos.” Geoff paused. “Aside from the Rage Quits, of course.” 

“Wait, out of all the videos he could watch – Quality videos 95% of the time – he chooses to watch my shit videos?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, dude. I thought you knew that by now.” Geoff laughed. “It’s always funny when I think you’re at my house and I go to say hi to you and its just Gavin sitting on his bed, watching your videos.” 

Michael smiled. That wasn’t something that he knew about Gavin. Gavin didn’t hate the videos that Rooster Teeth produced, but it wasn’t something that he wanted to watch necessarily. “Well, that boosts my ego like 200%. Thanks, Geoff, you’re giving me a big head.”

“You mean Gavin gives you a big head.” Geoff laughed so hard he almost kicked backwards out of his chair. Geoff ended up having to wipe his eyes.

Jack and Ryan both walked in a couple of seconds later. “Man, I forgot how peaceful it’s going to be for the next couple of weeks.” Ryan smiled, noting Gavin’s empty chair. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Some of us miss him, you know.”

“If some of us means ‘you’, then yeah, you’re right.” Ryan laughed, taking his seat beside of Jack. Jack already had a headset on and was probably reviewing old footage. Michael sighed. 

“Geoff, want to go get drinks on lunch? Bring Griffon along.” Michael asked.

“Sure, I’d love to invite Griffon along!” Geoff smiled. “Gives me a reason to talk to her.”

“Who’s Griffon?” Jack and Ryan asked simultaneously. “Jinx. JINX AGAIN!” 

“Griffon is my ladyfriend.”

“Can’t you just say ‘Girlfriend’ dude?” Ryan asked, looking over at Geoff.

“No, because they didn’t meet but like three days ago.” Michael laughed. “I’d love it if Griffon came.” Michael looked over at Ryan and Jack. “You guys would love her. Griffon is awesome, and funny.”

“Yeah, I’ve spent three days straight with her. She basically has already moved in. Has her own drawer and everything.” Geoff smiled. “I know it’s soon, but when you know, you know.” 

“I’ve never seen you this sappy before. It’s great!” Ryan laughed. “You’re gonna be engaged within the year, for sure.”

“Jokes on you dicks, I already bought a ring.” Geoff laughed. “Just kidding, I’m not that crazy. Although, you’re probably right.”

“I give them six months.” Michael grinned. 

Everything settled down after a while, they ended up recording Things to Do in both Minecraft and GTA. Michael’s phone started ringing after he walked out of the office. He pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, boi, it’s Gav. I was just calling to check on you!” Gavin said. “Geoff’s been texting me all day, worried about you. I figured I’d call you when you guys were going to lunch.” 

Geoff hadn’t walked out of the office, yet. Michael turned his back to the door, leaning against the wall on the outside. “I’m fine, Gav. Just struggling without my boi! It’s not fun playing games without murdering you.” Michael laughed. “Geoff and I are headed out to get drunk with Griffon.” 

“Ah, yes, Geoff’s new bird.” Gavin laughed. “Is she as great as Geoff says?”

“Dude, she’s awesome. You got some competition. Griffon’s my new boi, but with boobs.” Michael laughed. 

“No, Mi-coo. No way could you ever replace me.” Gavin said, cockily. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Geoff should be out anytime soon, so I should probably go.” Michael paused. “I love you, boi. See you soon enough, I hope.”

“I love you, Michael. Be careful. Don’t get too drunk without me.” Gavin teased. “At least, don’t enjoy it that much.”

“I couldn’t ever.” Michael smiled. Things were different without Gavin, sure, but he could still have fun. He wasn’t that dependant. “Bye, Gav. Talk to you later.”

Michael turned around and saw Geoff standing behind him. He motioned for his phone. “So, how much of that did you hear?” Michael asked. 

Geoff just shrugged. “You ready? I wanna go hang out with my lady.” Geoff smiled.

\-- 

Michael, Geoff, and Griffon got successfully plastered while on lunch, completely without intending to. Geoff had stolen Michael’s phone and had sent him a thousand texts about how much Michael loved him. Gavin knew it wasn’t Michael’s own doing, especially when Geoff sent: I want your big hard dick in my pee hole, gavvy wavvy.

Michael had settled down into bed that night, curled up into the fetal position. He had played Minecraft with Gavin for hours and just hung up, and part of Michael felt as if something was missing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started reading Geoff’s texts to Gavin from his phone.

**Michael: Hey, Gavino, what’s up?**

**Gavino: Nothing much, just got done shooting for SMG. How’s it hanging, lad?**

**Michael: It isn’t hanging at all, baby.**

**Gavino: Michael…?**

**Michael: I like it when you say my name, Gavvy.**

Michael started laughing along with the texts. 

**Gavino: Michael, we’ve talked about this.**

**Michael: Listen, Gavin. I’m young, you’re young. I’m hot, you’re hotter. Let’s just forget about all of this and let me take you out for the best time of your life. Although…we don’t have to leave your bedroom for that. ;)**

**Gavino : Um, Michael…What’s bringing this on?**

**Michael: I don’t know, maybe it’s the distance. I can hit on you as much as I want without having to worry about you judging me or hating me for it. How about I pick you up from the airport in two weeks and I show you what you’re missing in your life?**

**Gavino: Um, you don’t drive, Michael.**

**Michael: Good, then I don’t have to keep my eyes on the road. I can keep them on you instead. Amongst other things.**

Michael recalled that at this point in the texts was when he discovered his phone wasn’t actually missing. He caught Geoff with it and shook his finger at him in an ‘Oh no, don’t do that. I don’t actually give a fuck.’ 

He had asked Geoff what he was doing. Geoff calmly said, “I’m hitting on Gavin. I think it’s working but I don’t know yet. Oh…wait.”

**Gavino: I mean, I was planning on taking a taxi, but if you want to pick me up, then that’s fine.**

**Michael: Sure, I’d love to pick you up. I’ll pick you up and throw you onto the bed and lay sweet, tender kisses all the way down your stomach. And when the time is right, I’ll make sweet, sweet love to you.**

**Gavino: Can you be raped through text message?**

**Michael: Don’t act like you don’t want all of this. ;)**

**Michael: Come on, Gavin.**

**Gavino: God dammit, Michael.**

**Michael: Gavin, can you just admit it now? You know I love you, boi. Do you love me, Gavin?**

**Gavino: Of course, Michael. I love my boi.**

**Michael: Then let me do what we both want to do so badly. You wouldn’t have to consider it as fan service if we hook up, because they won’t know. No one will know but us. Tell me you want my dick.**

**Gavino: Michael…**

**Michael: Because I do. I want your big hard dick in my pee hole, gavvy wavvy.**

**Gavino: Um, what? Fuck. Geoff?**

**Michael: No, it’s Michael.**

**Gavino: …Oh, it’s Geoff. That explains it.**

Michael closed his eyes. For a solid two minutes, he could tell that Gavin was getting worked up. Then, Geoff makes a stupid mistake. 

Michael jumped out of his bed and grabbed the little remainder of the bottle of Jim Beam. Michael chugged it, not really caring about the fact that his throat felt like he had ate ten jalapenos at once. 

Michael texted Geoff to see if he could bring some booze over. Geoff said he’d be there soon. Michael laughed, knowing that he could always count on Geoff to come in clutch. Geoff arrived about twenty minutes later with Griffon. “Might as well not drink alone!” 

“We literally got drunk together like 7 hours ago? Twice in one day?”

“Aha, that is where you are wrong, my friend. It is now the second day.” Geoff grinned, noting that it was after midnight. Michael just shrugged and let Geoff and Griffon in his apartment. 

“So, how’ve you guys been since seven hours ago?” Michael asked, taking the bottle of whiskey from Geoff. He grabbed three shot glasses out of the kitchen. He grabbed a diet coke for Geoff and a regular coke for Griffon. The three sat down in the couch in Michael’s living room and pounded back shots.

“Gavin’s pretty mad at me. I’m assuming it’s over the whole fiasco earlier.” Geoff stated. “He won’t even text me back, dude.” 

“Gavin’s phone was dead and Dan was using his charger.” Michael laughed. “We were skyping.”

“Ohhhhhh, I gotcha now.” Geoff laughed. “But wait. He has an iPhone, couldn’t he see my iMessages from his Macbook?” Geoff raised his eyebrow. 

“Geoff, I promise you he didn’t get a single text message the whole time we were skyping because his phone was off. You probably could have texted him from his iMessage email.” 

“I don’t have that, and I really don’t care to.”

“I do. It’s helpful sometimes.” Michael grinned.

“You only have it because he’s your boyfriend.”

“Geoff, would you fucking stop it with that?” Michael said abruptly. “I mean I understand that you’re only joking but god damn can you lay off for a minute? Seriously, I’d like to go some day without random people I’ve never met asking me if I suck dick! I DON’T, GEOFF.”

Geoff threw his hands up defensively. “Dude, you don’t have to get all defensive over it, I was only making a joke.” Geoff smiled. “Fifty bucks says right now you can’t call Gavin and not tell him that you love him.”

Michael pulled out his phone and dialed Gavin’s number. Gavin answered shortly with an audible groan. “Michael, I’m alive.” 

“Nope, no. I haven’t gone to sleep yet. I just wanted to talk to you.” Michael said, chewing on his lip and looking up at Geoff.

“It’s eight in the bloody morning here, Michael.” Gavin said. “I need sleep. I start shooting in two hours. And I stayed up most of the night playing Minecraft with you. I’ll talk to you in the morning, Michael.” 

“Alright, Gav. Sorry to wake you. I’ll talk to you later, I guess.”

“I love you, boi.” Gavin said. Michael paused. His eyes widened. He knew that Gavin would think he was mad if he didn’t say it back, but fifty dollars looked really nice to him. Michael opened his mouth to say goodbye when he heard a faint snoring on the line. Michael exhaled quickly and ended the call. 

“You owe me fifty bucks. Pay up, fucker.” Michael smiled at Geoff. “I should get in the bed. I’m pretty drunk. You guys can sleep in my second bedroom if you don’t want to go home. Just don’t…soil it, okay?” Michael said. “I mean you’re literally like ten feet away, I’ll hear everything.” 

Michael walked to his own bedroom and fell into his bed. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the inevitable. 

\--

_Gavin and Michael were walking down the streets of Austin. They had just walked from a movie that Gavin had talked about for months, which Michael couldn’t even remember the name of. “Oh, boi! Look over there! A frozen yoghurt shop! We should get some fro-yo and it’ll be a perfect date!” Gavin mocked, poking at Michael’s cheek._

_“Fine, let’s get some fro-yo. I only like original though, so you’re shit out of luck if they don’t have it.” Michael stated. He and Gavin ran across the street to the frozen yogurt shop._

_Turns out, the rinky dink place did have original flavored frozen yogurt, so Michael loaded up on it and those fancy little popping things that looked like salmon roe. Michael paid for his and Gavin’s frozen yogurt and walked out. Gavin had loaded his bowl with Chocolate frozen yogurt topped with a mess of oreo crumbles and gummy worms. Michael took a bite of his frozen yogurt and moaned because it was like heaven._

_“GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR FUCKING MONEY! NOW!” A voice said from behind them. Michael sighed. He only had about 30 dollars cash on his person. He pulled out his wallet and handed the guy his 30 dollars. “You too, Princess!” He said, pointing his gun to Gavin._

_“Are you joking?” Gavin laughed. “How about you work for your money instead of asking other people for it. You’re not going to get anywhere in life being a criminal, mate.”_

_“Gavin, now is not the time for a fucking life lesson! Just give the guy your money!”_

_“Listen to your boyfriend, Princess.” The guy said. The guy’s hand started noticeably shaking and before Michael knew it, he had heard a loud bang. The man’s eyes widened, before taking off._

_Michael pulled his friend close to his body, dialing 9-1-1. He explained the situation to the operator, who assured him to stay calm and try to keep Gavin speaking. He ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Stay with me, Gav. Tell me about your frozen yogurt and why you choose the toppings that you do.”_

_“It’s delightful, like a dirt cake. You know, the chocolate puddings with the worms in? Yeah, they taste like that, and they’re bloody delicious. You should try it sometime.” Gavin smiled faintly up at Michael. “Boi, I’m not going to make it.” Gavin said, tears streaming down his face. “Boi please, there’s something I want you to know before I die…”_

_“You’re not going to die, Gavin. You’re here. You’re going to be fine.” Michael said, looking down at his friend._

_“Michael, I’m in love with you.” Gavin said. Gavin’s eyes widened and suddenly his body went limp. Michael just cried over the body of his friend._

\-- 

Michael was awoken by someone shaking him. Michael screamed and threw a fist, hitting whoever it was in the nose. “FUCK! Michael you dick!” 

Michael stared at Geoff. “Holy fuck, dude. I’m sorry. I was shocked. I had a bad dream.” Michael said. 

“It was about Gavin, I’m assuming.” Michael stared at Geoff and raised his eyebrow. “You were screaming his name…”

“Oh.” Michael said. “Yeah, Gavin died.” 

“Sounds like some sort of Freudian shit to me.” Geoff walked off. 

Michael was fucked, and he didn’t know what to do. When he checked his phone he had three texts from Gavin but didn’t even bother reading them. He rolled back over, shut his eyes, and drifted back off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but a lot of major shit happening. Working on the next chapter right now, should be done by sometime tomorrow. :' )

Michael had been avoiding texting and answering Gavin’s calls for about a week now. He figured if he spaced himself out a little bit that the dreams would stop and he would go completely back to normal. 

Except, he didn’t.

The most bizarre dream Michael had had so far took place last night. Of course, the way he died was pretty odd. 

\-- 

_He walked into his room to find Gavin lying on his bed, sprawled out like a bearskin rug. He watched Gavin sleeping peacefully for a minute before walking over to the bed to sit down beside of him. Michael reached back and put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, trying to startle him awake. Gavin didn’t move._

_“Gavinooooo, wake up, I’ll make you some pancakes!” Michael said, smiling down at his best friend. “I know you love pancakes.” Michael tried shaking Gavin again, to no avail. “Gavin, goddammit wake up and play GTA with me.” Michael shook him one more time. Michael took the time to notice Gavin wasn’t obnoxiously breathing like normal. In fact, his boi’s chest wasn’t moving at all. Michael exhaled quickly. Even in his dream he was annoyed by the fact that Gavin kept dying._

_He called a coroner who came to inspect Gavin. The coroner expected as much as the boy had a heart attack. Michael started crying once the realization finally hit him. His last words to Gavin would be “Fuck you, idiot. Go to bed, you’re too drunk right now.”_

\--

Michael was drained, mentally and physically. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to just get over this. He had never had one bad dream in his whole life, now all of the sudden he’s having them every night – multiple times sometimes. Geoff said he could consider going to the doctor or therapy, that there may be something out there that could help him.

Michael just shrugged it off and continued playing Fallout, throwing caution to the wind. He sat at his desk, already having recorded all of the videos that he needed to record that day. Michael was bored. He considered texting Gavin, but remembered he was avoiding him. 

Michael drummed his fingers on his desk, when suddenly the doors to the Achievement Hunter’s office opened. Michael kept his eyes on his game, when suddenly he heard “WHAT’S UP, BITCHES?” 

Michael’s head whipped around so fast his neck almost snapped. In walked Gavin Free, dressed head to toe like it was 20 degrees outside. Michael rolled his eyes. _Idiot._

“Sup, Gavin.” Said the rest of the Hunters, nodding to Gavin. Gavin sat down at his desk beside of Michael and grinned. 

“Surprise!” Said Gavin, looking over at Michael. 

Michael kept his eyes focused on his computer. Gavin resorted to throwing random objects off of his desk at Michael. Michael remained focused, unfazed. Gavin threw the Queen and she bounced off the bridge of Michael’s nose. Michael looked at Gavin, temper flaring, ready to pull his fist up to punch him in the face. Instead, Michael shoved away from his desk, rushing out of the door. He ran until he was in the parking lot. Ran all the way to The Jackalope, where he sat down and ordered as many drinks as he could handle. He had drank three beers and feeling slightly buzzed when he asked for another. Michael began sipping gingerly. 

A minute later, he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned to face the person who had been touching him, becoming relieved it was Griffon. “Hey, Griffon! What’s up?” Michael smiled at her.

“Nothing, I saw you come in a few minutes ago and thought I’d come say hi. I’m on break.” Griffon smiled, popping down beside of Michael in a barstool. “So, what’s up, buttercup?”

Michael just groaned. “Gavin’s back. He threw his plastic bobble-head replica of the Queen at me and hit me in the nose, so I ran out and ran here.” Michael laughed. “I realize how ridiculous that sounds, but I’ve been trying to avoid Gavin. I figured the dreams would stop after a while, but… they haven’t.”

Griffon rubbed soothing circles into Michael’s back. “It’s okay, Michael. They’ll stop eventually!” She smiled.

“It’s been almost two weeks, Gavin came back early, and I’m hoping they’ll stop soon because I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Michael said, hitting his forehead on the bar. 

“Wait, you’re dreaming about Gavin?” Griffon asked, blinking at Michael. “Michael, there’s some Freudian shit going on here.” Griffon paused. “Is that why you punched Geoff in the nose?” 

“What the fuck, Geoff said that to me before.” Michael said, narrowing his eyes at Griffon. “Yes, I’m still so upset about that, too. Thanks for reminding me.” Michael chugged the rest of his beer. 

“Michael, maybe you need to talk to him. It might help things, you never know.” Griffon said, continuing to rub circles into Michael’s back. “I have to go back to work, I’ll come over and talk to you in a bit if you’re still here.” 

Michael decided he wouldn’t be. He checked his watch and saw it was about time for Gavin to be going home, so he jogged all the way to Gavin’s house. He knocked on the door, before he heard Gavin exclaim “That was fast, I didn’t know there was anywhere near here that sold alcohol this late.” Michael waited patiently for Gavin to open the door. “One sec, love. I’ll be there in a sec, just gotta put my boxers on. Don’t want the neighbors seeing my John Thomas.” 

Michael was confused. A second later, Gavin opened the door and screamed. Michael screamed back in response. “What the fuck, Gavin. Why are you screaming?” Michael took into account the horrified look on the man’s face. His eyes trailed down his body and saw he was covered in hickies. “What the fuck…?” Michael said. 

“Michael, I- I can’t really talk right now, can you come back tomorrow?” Michael blinked. 

“What the fuck, Gavin? Who are you fucking and why is it such a big secret?” Michael asked. Gavin remained silent. Michael stared at him for a few more seconds before he threw his hands up. “Whatever, fucker. I’m leaving. Don’t text me.” 

“Michael, wait!” Gavin stepped outside but Michael was already gone. Michael passed a guy on the sidewalk who seemed stared at him for far too long. Michael sighed. 

“Do you have a fucking problem, bro?” Michael asked, looking at the man. The guy shook his head, staring at Michael. “Didn’t your mother teach you it was impolite to stare?” The guy shook his head once more. “Are you mute?” Michael asked abruptly, narrowing his eyes at the younger guy. 

“Fucking Americans are so rude.” The guy said, rolling his eyes. 

“What did you say, buddy?” Michael asked, turning around to face the guy.

“You are rude. I only just met you and you are being - uh, how you American’s say – a dick.” Michael groaned and just punched the guy square in the eye. The guy was knocked off balance and Michael climbed on top of him, wrapping his fingers in the guy’s jacket.

“Listen here, pipsqueak.” Michael warned. “I normally wouldn’t give a fuck about people being so rude to me, but considering the fact that this night is already so shitty, nothing is stopping me from wailing on your lily white ass right here and now.” Michael stood up and punched the guy in the nose, walking away. “Now run home to Mommy like the scared little pigeon you are.”

Michael walked back to his apartment, closing the door behind him and falling down on the couch. He closed his eyes and slowly fluttered off to sleep.

\--

_Michael was sitting on his bed, Gavin beside of him. Gavin turned to look at him before breathing out heavily. “Are you sure about this, Michael?”_

_Michael nodded and before he knew it, Gavin crawled onto his lap and started kissing tenderly down Michael’s face. He paused above Michael’s lips. Michael could feel Gavin’s hot breath on his bottom lip. Michael’s entire body ignited, sending pulse signals to every nerve in his body. Michael closed the gap, capturing Gavin’s lips in his own. His body was calling out for him, Michael trailed his hands up Gavin’s back, pulling Gavin’s shirt up as he went. Gavin raised his arms, disconnecting his lips from Michael’s to impatiently remove the bastard piece of clothing._

_Michael smiled and kissed Gavin’s nose. “God damn, dude, I am so in love with you.” Gavin giggled and attached his lip’s to Michael’s, grinding his hips into Michael’s._

\--

Michael jolted awake, groaning. He looked down and noticed that his ‘little friend’ was begging for attention. Michael was shocked. He pulled his knees to his chest, staring at his knees. He grabbed his phone off of the table and dialed Griffon’s number. I know it’s three AM but please answer, Michael thought to himself before he heard a raspy “Hello?”

“Griffon?” Michael asked. “Can you come over, please? I need to talk to someone and you’re the only one I think I can talk to about this.”

“Sure, Michael, let me put some clean clothes on and I’ll be over soon.”

Michael smiled. “Thanks, Griff.”

“I’ll bring alcohol. Just in case.” 

Michael smiled, saying goodbye to Griffon. He walked to his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He brushed the hair out of his face and splashed hot water on himself and had only one thought in his head the whole time. What the fuck, am I gay?


	5. Chapter 5

Griffon arrived soon after, with tequila and margarita mix in hand. She stayed in the kitchen mixing frozen margaritas in Michael’s blender. She rejoined with the blender cup in hand and two wine glasses. “Extra tequila, you sounded like you needed it!” Griffon smiled, sitting beside of Michael. “Are you ready to talk?”

Michael shook his head, chugging his drink, not really caring about the fact that he had terrible brain freeze. “Let’s play a couple of games on GTA, and then we’ll talk about it, okay?” Michael smiled at her. He poured himself another margarita, chugged it, and was working on drinking the third when he noticed that he was already drunk. Griffon killed Michael and Michael laughed, chasing after her. Michael threw a sticky bomb at her, and exploded it on impact. “AH FUCK, MICHAEL! How dare you?” Griffon laughed, sitting the controller down. “Let’s talk, yeah?” Michael nodded. 

“I think I know what’s going on.” Michael said, looking at Griffon.

“Oh honey, we all know. We were just waiting for you to realize what was going on.” Griffon smiled, rubbing his back. “When did you figure it out?”

“I kind of figured when I went to Gavin’s apartment after leaving the bar. I beat some guy up on the way home.” Griffon’s eyes widened, spitting out the drink of margarita she had just taken back into her cup. 

“You beat a guy up?” Griffon said cautiously. “But why?”

“Well, I had just left Gavin’s and I was already mad. This fucking prick that didn’t even know me passed me on the sidewalk, and he stared at me for too long. I asked him what his problem was and he wouldn’t speak. When he finally spoke, he called me a dick so I just lost it. I punched him in the eye, crawled on top of him, threatened his life, and then punched him in the nose.” Michael said. He felt bad about it, but at the time he wasn’t even thinking. 

“Why were you mad, though?” Griffon asked, taking a sip of her margarita. 

“I went over to Gavin’s, like you suggested. And when I walked in, he was almost naked and covered in hickies.”

“Why did that bother you, though?”

“Because I was jealous, Griffon.” Michael rested his forehead in his hands. “I think I’m in love with Gavin.” Michael started crying, telling himself that it was the margarita that was getting to him. Not willing to admit that the thought of being in love with Gavin made him question everything. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Griffon said, rubbing Michael’s back soothingly. “So, why did you call me?” 

“I think I want to fuck him, Griffon. Or be fucked by him. I had a dream…” Michael paused, not wanting to finish. Griffon pulled his head over and rested it on her chest. 

“Baby, love sucks. It really does. Once you find the right person, there will be nothing but smiles and laughter afterwards.” Griffon smiled down at him. “Geoff’s my forever. I know it’s corny to say and way too soon, but nobody has ever cared for me or made me happier than he does.” Griffon played with Michael’s curls. “One day, you’re gonna have that too. Whether it be with Gavin or anyone else in the world, one day you’ll wake up and realize that your entire life has changed and you didn’t even notice it happened.” Griffon sighed. “You know, if Gavin is your soul mate…” Michael groaned. “Then you’re not going to get anywhere by shutting him out. I know it’s hard for you, but just imagine how Gavin feels. He doesn’t even know what’s going on. You don’t even know how he feels, and you won’t until you let him back in here.” Griffon lied her hand down on Michael’s chest, right above his heart. 

“Thanks, Griffon.” Michael said. “No, really. Thank you. You’ve been there for me more than anyone has, and you don’t have to be. I mean, you just met me.” Michael laughed. “You’re gonna be a good mom someday, should you decide that you want a family!” Griffon’s was silent for a while before eyes widened. “What?”

“Oh my god.” Griffon started panicking. “Oh god. Oh no. Oh god.” Michael was confused, staring at Griffon. “Can you take me to Wal-Mart or something?” 

Michael nodded. “I would, but I can’t drive. I’m also a little drunk, but I’m not a bad drunk driver. Used to do that shit all the time in high school.” 

“Can you drive?” Griffon asked. 

“Yeah, I have my license, just don’t have a car.” Griffon handed her keys to him. 

“Then drive mine.” Michael nodded at Griffon. 

Michael and Griffon got in her car, pulling into the Wal-Mart that was just up the street from Michael’s house. Griffon ran in and Michael waited outside. Griffon was in there for about twenty minutes. She walked out. 

“Are you okay, Griffon?” Griffon was silent. She reach down into her pocket and pulled out three pregnancy tests. “Holy fuck.” Sure enough, all three of the tests read: _Pregnant._

“What the fuck am I going to do, Michael?” Griffon started crying, resting her head in her hands. “I’ve done nothing but non-stop drink aside from at work for the past week and a half.” Griffon cried. “What if I’ve hurt the baby?” 

“Griffon, calm down. It’s fine. The baby will be fine. As long as you don’t drink after this the baby will be just fine!” Michael said. “So, are you going to tell Geoff?” 

“Well, I kind of have to, don’t I?” Griffon sighed. “I mean, I’m basically living with him. He’s going to notice me getting fatter and fatter until one day I come home and I’m just like ‘ _Oh yeah, I just pushed a baby out of my vagina, it’s yours! Surprise!_ ’” 

Michael laughed. “Do you want me to drive you home? I can walk.” Michael smiled, patting Griffon’s head. 

“Let’s just go back to yours, I’ll text Geoff and tell him where I am.” Griffon smiled. “Take my car to work in the morning and I’ll swing by to pick it up later!”

“Alright, let’s go.” Michael drove them back to his apartment, making the guest bed for Griffon. Michael himself lied down in his own bed. He checked his phone for the first time since leaving Gavin’s and saw that he had five missed calls from Gavin and eight text messages. He set an alarm for work in the morning.

\--

Michael walked into the Achievement Hunter office, and Geoff was the only one there. “If you touched my girlfriend, dude, I will cut your hands off and use them to jerk off.” 

Michael laughed. “Dude, I didn’t touch her. We talked and she fell asleep in the guest bedroom where she is still sleeping.” 

“Haha, you stayed up all night talking? Dude, you’re so _gay_.” 

“Very funny.” Michael said. 

Jack, Ryan, and Jeremy filtered in slowly. Of course, Gavin was the last to arrive. “Hey, guys. I’d like you to meet someone.” He pulled a guy through the door. Michael turned and met eyes with the guy. _Fuck_ , Michael was screwed. The guy had a broken nose and a black eye. “This is my friend, Jean. He’s visiting America from France!” Gavin smiled. 

“Rough first day?” Geoff said, pointing at his face. 

“Yeah, some crazy American guy attacked me on my way to Gavin’s apartment last night.”

“ _Imagine that_ , did you do anything douche-y?” Michael interjected, narrowing his eyes at the man. 

“No, I’d like to imagine he was just a psychopath. I’m lucky I escaped with my life intact.” He said. 

Michael snorted. “Yeah, _okay_.”

“Michael! Stop being rude to Jean!” Gavin said, wrapping his arm around his friend. “Anyway, Jean…That’s Jack, Geoff, Ryan, and Michael. He has a temper on him. Firey as a fox.” 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Jean said, making eye contact with everyone. 

“So, John, what do you do for a living?” Michael purposefully mispronounced his name, smiling at the guy.

“I’m in film. I do mostly production and stuff.” Jean’s phone started ringing in his pocket. “Ah, excuse me. Une moment.” Jean stepped out of the room. 

Gavin looked at Michael warningly. “I’d like to speak to you alone, if you don’t mind. Would you come in my office?” 

“He’ll come anywhere you want.” Geoff laughed, elbowing Ryan. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Michael stood up, following Gavin to his office. A minute later, Gavin closed the door behind them. “What’s up?”

“Um- I need to talk to you about Jean.” Gavin said, looking at Michael. 

“I don’t want to talk about Jean, but I’d beat him up twice over and twice as hard if I knew who he was.”

“That was you? What the fuck, Michael? Do you just attack every random person you see on the street that looks at you funny?” 

“I didn’t have a problem until he called me a dick.” Michael said, defensively. “Why the fuck are you dating that douche anyways?”

“We’re not dating, Michael. I’m dating his sister, Meg. Well…not dating per se, considering they’re going back to France in a couple of days. Just a fling.”

“A fling that you dragged all the way across the Atlantic Ocean?” Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin just stared at Michael. “Doesn’t seem like a fling to me, but you know I may have different opinions than you on different things. What are you hiding?”

“Michael, they were just someone to pass the time.” Gavin said.

“Wow, I think that may be the most terrible, asshole-y thing that I’ve ever heard you say, Gavin. I think you’ve outdone yourself this time.” Michael opened the door, turning around once more to look at Gavin. He couldn’t help it when tears started streaming down his face. “Tell Geoff I’m going home.”

Gavin called out after him, but Michael just kept walking. He texted Griffon to tell her that he was on his way back home in case she was already out or on her way to pick up her car. He drove back to his apartment, jogging up the stairs. He placed Griffon’s keys beside of her on the bedside table, scribbling out a quick note. Thanks, Griff, for letting me use your car. I drove to work, stayed about 45 minutes, and then left again. Gavin troubles. I’m gonna go back to sleep so just text me when you get home! ☺ - Michael.

Michael flopped into his bed, closing his eyes tightly. Realizations hit him suddenly. Michael tried to push them out of his head but was unsuccessful. 

Gavin was being so damn secretive lately. Gavin was definitely hiding something but Michael couldn’t figure out what. If Gavin was supposedly seeing some “Meg” chick then why wasn’t she there with Jean when he was on his way back to the apartment. 

\--

_Michael found himself tangled with Gavin under the sheets, with Gavin’s chin resting on Michael’s chest. Gavin was staring lovingly into Michael’s eyes. Gavin leaned up and pecked Michael on the lips._

_“You’re so damn beautiful, Michael. I’ve tried to count every single freckle on your face but I keep losing count somewhere around your eyes.” Gavin smiled. “How did I get so lucky?”_

_“I ask myself that all the time.” Michael smiled at Gavin. “But it’s usually ‘how did I get so unlucky?’”_

_“Hey!” Gavin said, playfully hitting Michael’s arm. “I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you and you know it, Michael!”_

_“No need to be cocky, babe. It is true, but no need to be a dick about it.” Michael grinned playfully. “I love you, Gav.”_

_“I love you, too, Mi-coo.” Gavin smiled._

\-- 

There was a harsh pounding on Michael’s door, bringing Michael out of his dream state. Michael groaned groggily, walking to his living room to answer the door. He pulled it open to meet the worried face of Gavin. “This better be good, I was having a great dream.”

“Can we talk?” Gavin asked, rubbing his arm slowly. “I know I’m probably the last person on Earth you want to see right now.”

“You got that right. Come on in, make yourself comfy. I’m gonna go check on something really fast.” Michael pushed the door to his second bedroom open. He peeked in and saw that the bed had been made and Griffon was nowhere in sight. He exhaled. “Alright, what’s up?”

“Sit down.” Gavin said, patting the couch beside of him. “I have some gaps to fill in.”

Michael sat down beside of Gavin, the farthest away possible he could get on his tiny loveseat. He turned his body towards Gavin, his knee resting against Gavin’s upper thigh. “You have the floor.” 

“Michael, before I start, I just want you to promise me that you won’t say anything or react until I’m finished. I’m going to be putting a lot on the line here.”

“Why don’t we go out and have some drinks?” Michael chewed on his lip. He was in no way able to speak to Gavin without crying. “Better yet, Griffon left her tequila in the kitchen last night. I’ll go grab it.”

Michael walked to the kitchen. He braced himself on the sink, trying to catch his breath. He hastily grabbed the bottle off of the counter. Michael chugged for what seemed like two minutes before going out to face Gavin. Gavin took sips off of the bottle. “So, how was your time after work?” Gavin asked calmly, taking a big swig of the tequila and gagging afterwards. 

“Fine, came home and slept.”

“So, you’re hanging out with Geoff’s bird late at night? Without Geoff?”

“It’s not what you’re thinking, horn dog. Not all of us feel the need to stick our dicks in anything within two feet.” Michael laughed, grabbing the bottle out of Gavin’s hand and chugging more tequila. “Not that it’s any of my business.” Michael paused, placing the bottle back in Gavin’s hand. “If you need to know, Griffon came over because I was upset. She came bearing sweet margarita mix and tequila.”

“She didn’t, by chance, leave the mixer behind, did she?” Gavin asked, making a sour face at Michael. “Not all of us can chug just about anything, Mr. Iron-Stomach.” Gavin giggled and poked Michael in his stomach a few times. 

Michael sighed and walked to the kitchen, pouring the glass half full of margarita mix. He took the tequila from Gavin, pouring the rest of the glass to the brim with tequila.

Gavin winced and looked at Michael. “Michael, that’s a lot of tequila.” 

“At least be a man about it, Gav. Get it over with.”

Gavin stirred the drink with his finger before breathing in hard and chugging the glass straight. He stopped halfway through, whining. “This is so strong it could beat me in a push up competition.”

“Gavin, a rock could beat you in a push up competition.” Michael took another swig of the tequila, laughing.

Gavin polished off his glass, then turned to Michael.

“Michael, the reason I was being so secretive-” Michael cut him off by pressing a finger to Gavin’s lips. He just shook his head. 

“Not yet, Gavin. Please. I’m not ready.” Michael sighed, taking into account the frown on his friend’s face. “I mean, I know what you’re going to say, and I’m probably going to be mad. So, at least wait until the alcohol kicks in so I can blame it on the alcohol, eh?”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both scared to say a word. Michael looked over Gavin’s face, he was deep in thought. His eyebrows furrowed, staring at the table. 

“Alright, Gavin. Whatever, just say it.”

“The reason I’ve been so secretive is- well I know you’re going to hate me after I tell you. I love you, and you will always be my boi until my last day on earth, even if you hate me.” Gavin paused. “Jean was - is no longer - my lover.” Gavin chewed on his lip. “I’m gay, Michael. I’ve always had thoughts, but never really acted on them and I just assumed I was a weird straight guy with an aversion to the female genitalia. Sometimes with an attraction to men.” Gavin’s head rested in his hands, crying, and waiting for the punch that never came. After a minute or so, Gavin looked up at Michael. His face was blank. “Michael, say something. Anything.” 

Michael looked up at Gavin. Not wanting to think anymore, not wanting to speak, Michael did the only thing he could think of. Things that he had seen in a hundred romance movies in the past. He just wanted Gavin to shut up.

Michael slowly closed the gap between them, breath hitching. Gavin’s eyes widened before fluttering closed, Michael noted the beauty of Gavin’s eyelashes leaving soft butterfly kisses on his cheek. Michael paused just before touching Gavin. “Do you really want me to do this?” Gavin nodded slowly, chewing on his lip again. “How long?” 

“Since the first day I met you, boi. _Always_.” Michael became impatient as he watched the world he knew crash around him.

Michael closed his eyes, closing the gap quickly, planting a soft kiss on Gavin’s lips. Once the initial shock was over, Gavin meshed his lips to Michael’s, adjusting himself on the couch so he was facing him. Michael went through his general kissing practice: kissing slowly at first, slowly building up the tension, sucking lightly whenever necessary, and finally licking along the bottom lip.

Gavin tangled his fingers in Michael’s hair, moaning softly into the kiss. Their tongues were intertwined, moving slowly together. Michael had adjusted himself so he was hovering over Gavin’s thighs, hands wrapped around the back of Gavin’s neck. 

Michael was content, and started trailing small kisses down Gavin’s neck, sucking and biting every so often. He kissed slowly up to his ear, nibbling softly, making sure his nose was positioned just right so he could blow through his nose and into Gavin’s ear. Gavin moaned softly, tugging on Michael’s shirt. Michael pulled back and Gavin frowned at the lack of attention he was getting. Michael trailed his eyes down Gavin’s body, determined to make marks bigger and better than the current ones he had trailing down from his shoulder blades to his abdomen. He smiled as he saw that he had already made one, quite a dark one for the time he spent on it, Gavin’s flesh had turned pink around the mark.

“Gavin, this might be _totally_ out of line here, but do you want to-?” Michael didn’t finish, leaving the question floating in the air. 

Gavin nodded slowly. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhhh <3 well it happened. finally. STAY TUNED CAUSE THIS AIN'T THE END 
> 
> CURRENT FRUSTRATIONS NSDFOIDNFOSNFSFIWEN


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chappie / don't read if you don't like drug use or the thought of Michael/Arryn :( 
> 
> Trying my best to get a new chapter up by tomorrow!!
> 
> You may now return back to your regularly scheduled programming.

Michael woke up with a pounding headache and an aching back. The events of the night before came rushing to Michael and he just groaned. He reached his arm out to make contact with Gavin. He remembered at certain points of the night waking up to find the younger man nestled into the crook of his arm. Gavin wasn’t there. _Go figure_ , Michael thought to himself. Michael sighed and walked to his bathroom. 

He settled on brushing his teeth, because that’s not something that he remembered to do last night. With a few minutes of invigorating his mouth with the arctic chill, he spat before rinsing his mouth out with water. He walked out to his living room, taking a swig of tequila before walking to his kitchen to make breakfast. God, was he hungry. 

Gavin was sitting at the dining room table, looking over a magazine. He had made what Michael would consider traditional American breakfast for the both of them: toast with jam, eggs, and bacon. Gavin had even gone as far as making himself and Michael a cup of coffee. “Three of my main cast members just got caught doing coke. Imagine that.” Gavin smiled. 

“I thought you were gone.” Michael smiled, sitting down across from Gavin.

“Nah, I figured we’d walk to work together to work or something.” Gavin checked his watch. “You’re usually a lot earlier than I am, but I like taking time to enjoy eating.”

“I haven’t been Gavin late in like four months, and I take pride on that. Since I’m working on Gavin time here I guess I can compromise.” Michael ate quickly, chugging his coffee. Gavin had finished his meal by the time Michael had.

“So, quick question.” Gavin said, smiling at Michael. “Can you spare twenty minutes, and be traditionally Gavin late with me?” Gavin hinted, running his foot up Michael’s leg. 

“What could we possibly do in twenty minutes?” Michael asked, grinning.

Gavin stood up and walked over, plopping down in Michael’s lap. “I could think of a few things.” Gavin planted his lips onto Michael’s, giggling softly between kisses.

\--

Twenty minutes had gone and went; Gavin and Michael were both now an hour and a half late for work. They didn’t really have a set time to be at work, but Michael liked having a few minutes of solitude to set up just in case he got angry for any reason. Michael and Gavin walked to the office, Gavin paused before walking onto the lot. He kissed Michael gingerly. 

They walked into the Achievement Hunter office, and were met by the face of Geoff. They were in the process of recording an AHWU, Geoff made the motion to stop rolling. “Can I talk to you guys for a minute?” Geoff smiled. 

“Sure.” Michael and Gavin both said, following Geoff out of the office.

“Okay, what’s the deal here? Are you butt buddies again?” Geoff asked. 

“Oh yeah, I went over we talked and we had a few bevs and fell asleep playing Mario Kart.” Gavin said. “I’m shite at Mario kart while drunk.”

“You’re shit at Mario Kart sober, Gavin. Don’t make excuses.” Michael teased, elbowing Gavin. Gavin smiled at Michael and stuck his tongue out. 

“Okay, whatever was going on was impacting your work performance. Which I know that Michael’s has been kind of off for the past couple of weeks anyway, but still!” Geoff smiled. “I’m glad you guys are okay now.” Geoff sighed. “Now, may I ask why you’re both almost two hours late for work?”

“Like Gavin said, Geoff. We had bevs last night, so I was nursing the worst hangover in history. My entire body was aching. Still is but it’s manageable now.” Michael smiled. “Gavin was just there to make me a nice breakfast and some coffee. I wish I would have grabbed a red bull on the way over.” Michael sighed. 

“Next time we won’t leave so late, yeah?” Gavin laughed. “Sorry, mate.” Gavin turned to look at Geoff. “So when will I get to meet your bird?” 

“She’s coming in to have lunch with me today, you’re welcome to hang out!” Geoff laughed. 

“Count me in,” Michael smiled. “I’ve been meaning to talk to her since the other night anyway.” 

“Lads on lunch?” Gavin asked Michael.

“Lads on lunch!” Michael yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

The three of them walked back into the office. Michael sat down at his desk beside of Gavin. Geoff finished the AHWU, plopping back down at his seat. Michael decided to work on some editing to help out the interns and Lindsay, who did 95% of the editing. 

Michael finished up the editing right in time for lunch, Gavin had called in an order of Mexican food for the both of them to share and headed to the break room with Geoff. Griffon was already there waiting. Geoff placed a hand on her stomach and smiled, kissing her gently. “Hey, babe. I’ve missed you all day!” 

“Hi, you must be Griffon.” Gavin said, holding his hand out to her. Griffon smiled, shaking Gavin’s hand. 

“I see everything is good now!” She smiled softly. “I’m glad. I was worried about you all day yesterday, Michael!”

“Yes, and I owe you a bottle of tequila.” Michael laughed softly. “Gavin and I drank most of it last night.” 

Griffon smiled. “No, don’t worry about it. I’m swearing off drinking for a little bit.” She looked at Geoff and smiled. Griffon stared up at the ceiling. “Is that a spider?”

The three of the boys all looked up. “I don’t see anything!”

“I see everything.” Michael, Gavin, and Geoff all looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I knew it. Michael, sidebar?” Griffon stood up and pulled Michael out of the break room. “Sooooo, were you gonna tell me?”

“Yeah, obviously, but not in front of Geoff. I get gay shit from him all the time, the once that it actually happens I really don’t need it.” Michael smiled and Griffon leaned in. 

“So how was it?” She grinned. “How many times did you-?”

“Five.” Griffon’s eyes widened. “Twice last night, and three times this morning.” Michael shrugged. “And it was amazing, Griffon.”

“You must have liked it. Oh to be young and have the stamina of a horse.” Griffon laughed. “Let’s go eat, yeah?” 

Michael opened the door for Griffon. They both walked in when Gavin smiled at Michael. “Geoff’s been giving me the third degree about last night’s happenings.” Gavin started trailing his hand up Michael’s thigh slowly, keeping his face calm. 

“Did you tell him we fucked?” Gavin’s eyes popped open and he spit a piece of his burrito back onto his plate. “Yeesh, calm down, I’m just kidding. Geoff knows that.” 

“But the look on your face was _p-r-i-c-e-l-e-s-s_ , dude.” Geoff laughed and high-fived Michael. 

Gavin stared at Michael, eyes narrowed. Michael stared back, refusing to break eye contact with the younger man. He knew Gavin would break eventually. Gavin’s gaze remained harsh. Michael pushed his nose up to make a pig nose and Gavin grinned. “Idiot.” 

“Well boys, I’m taking Griffon to the doctor, so I probably won’t be back today!” Geoff smiled, looking over at his girlfriend and kissing her on the forehead. Geoff and Griffon exited. 

“Does this door lock?” Gavin asked Michael, blushing. 

“Yes, but there’s a window right there.” Michael pointed. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go outside and look in and I’ll tell you if I can see you in random places.” Michael snorted. Michael moved over to a desk in the far corner of the room, already knowing he wasn’t visible. Gavin locked the door and practically pounced on Michael. 

Gavin attacked Michael in a wet frenzy of kisses, biting on Michael’s lip hard and tugging on his hair. “Geez, Gav, who made you mad?” Gavin grinned mumbling a soft, You, against Michael’s lips. Michael was fighting for dominance, and Gavin was clearly winning. Michael was moaning into the kiss, when Gavin reach his hand down to palm Michael through his jeans. 

A second later, a throat cleared behind them. “Well that’s gonna be a great RT Life.” Geoff chuckled, pointing his phone away from the boys. Gavin jumped away from Michael as if he had burnt him. “I left my phone and had to come back for it. Boy, am I glad I’m getting old and starting to forget things.” Geoff crossed his arms. “So, uh…you guys touching dicks now?” 

“Geoff, no, just a bit of fun, innit?” Those words made Michael rage to the core. Gavin was only classifying this as a ‘bit of fun’. The same words that he had used to describe Jean when he was pretending he was a girl named Meg. Michael was fuming and wanted nothing more than to reach over and punch the big stupid idiot in his giant bird beak.

Michael just threw his hands up. “Yeah, Geoff. Just a bit of fun, innit?” He said, mocking Gavin. He moved towards Geoff. “So, you’re taking Griffon to the doctor, huh?” Michael expertly maneuvered Geoff out of the break room, walking with him to the door. Michael said, biting back the tears that were blurring his vision. “Exciting.” A single tear rolled down Michael’s cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

“Michael, do you need to talk to me?” Geoff said. “I know I give you bullshit all the time but I never would have started had I known…” Geoff paused, searching Michael’s face. Michael tried to keep a solid face but broke. He covered his face with his hands and started crying into them. 

“You’re coming with me. That’s final.” Geoff said, grabbing onto Michael’s wrist and pulling him out the door.

“I’m just crying because I’m angry, you know that, right?” Michael said.

“Sure you are, buddy.” They walked up to Geoff’s car, both hopping in. Griffon turned around and smiled at Michael. Geoff pulled out and started heading in the direction of the doctor’s office.

“I told Geoff he should invite you along since you were the first to know. He said no, but he left his phone and I guess he felt guilty?” 

“Nope, caught him doing gay things. Michael got emotional, asked him along.” Geoff smiled. 

“Listen, Geoff…Can we not just talk about it?”

“What happened, Michael?” Griffon asked, frowning at him.

“Well, ‘it’s just a bit of fun, innit’? Those were the exact words he said to me when he was speaking about Meg/Jean. Like it didn’t really matter to him. Like he was only trying to get his rocks off.” Michael sighed. 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Griffon said, reaching back to play with his hair. “Gavin’s a fucking idiot. You’re so kindhearted. He doesn’t deserve you.” 

“How did you know it was Gavin?” Geoff asked, looking over at Griffon.

“What, do you think we talked about rainbows and ponies the night I went over to his house?” Griffon laughed, playfully slapping Geoff’s cheek. “Do you want to catch him up, Michael?” 

Michael shrugged. “Not really, no. I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” Michael could feel the tears starting to form and sighed. Don’t be so fucking weak, Michael Jones. 

Michael’s phone dinged beside of him. He pulled it up to check it and saw it was from Gavin.

**Gavino: Where’d you go, Michael? Can you come back to the break room so we can talk?**

Michael left the message on read, throwing his phone down beside of him. His phone dinged again and he just ignored it. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the OB/GYN office and Griffon smiled and turned to look at Michael. “I’d really love it if you came inside with me, as well.” 

Michael smiled and nodded, getting out of the car with Geoff and Griffon. “You sure you don’t mind?” He asked Geoff. Geoff smiled and shook his head. He patted Michael lovingly on the back.

“Geoff wasn’t scared at all when I told him. I’m guessing the realization is starting to kick in now.” Griffon said. Geoff raised his thumb and index finger, squeezed together but about an inch apart. Griffon only laughed. 

They all checked in and Michael took notice how amazingly gorgeous the receptionist was. She was wearing a short work skirt and a doctor’s white coat with a lilac purple top tucked into her skirt. Her long legs were the perfect shade of tan, and she had great leg muscles. The lady’s face had only a minimal amount of makeup but was still amazingly gorgeous. Her hair was dyed bright purple on the bottoms, most of it tucked into a messy purple bun on the top of her head. Griffon noticed Michael staring and elbowed him, giggling. 

“Have you died and gone to Heaven? Because I have, too.” Griffon said. “Maybe you should go talk to her.”

“I’m not- I’m- Yeah, not a good idea.” Michael said. “She’s gorgeous, totally. I just don’t think I’m attracted to her. Trust me, fifteen year old me would have popped a boner just being 100 feet away from her.” 

“I say just do it.” Griffon said, egging him on.

“Fine, I will.” Michael said and stood up. He walked over to the desk and the receptionist looked up at him and smiled. “Do you want to go out sometime? I know you probably get asked out a lot by a bunch of weird guys like myself, but-” Michael sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m doing this. You’ll have to excuse me.”

Michael started to walk away when she yelled for his attention. She held out her hand. Michael reach his hand out, the lady pulled it towards her and scribbled an address on her arm. “Come to this address and pick me up at eight.” She leaned over the counter to whisper in Michael’s ear. “Do you party?” She asked, grinning at Michael.

“Well, I drink a lot so yeah.” Michael smiled. 

“I meant…party party.” She asked, whispering to Michael.

“I mean I’ve never had the chance to, but I could.” Michael grinned. She winked. Michael rejoined Griffon and Geoff. Griffon was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach and tears were streaming down her face.

“Holy shit, it worked.” Griffon said. “You fucking went for it. Go you!” 

“Griffon O’Connell?” The receptionist said, appearing at the door. Griffon and Geoff stood up. They both turned to Michael and waved him forward. Michael ran in the door behind them. “Okay, you guys will have to wait out in the hallway while Griffon changes.” The receptionist smiled and handed Griffon the clothes. “You have to remove all of your clothes. You can keep your bra on, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. There will be a cleaning cloth on the sink and you’ll just have to gently clean your labia.” The receptionist said, smiling at Griffon.

“Wait, why?” Griffon asked. “Am I not getting an ultrasound today?”

“Yes, Griffon. It’s impossible to do an ultrasound of the outside and see exactly what is going on because the baby will be so small, so we have to go in.” Griffon shrugged and walked into the room. 

“Dude, I wouldn’t have came if I knew that I’d have to look at her vagina today.” Geoff laughed and shrugged.

Griffon closed the door and a minute later, opened the door for Geoff and Michael to come in. Michael sat down beside of Griffon’s head, thankful that her lower torso was covered. Geoff stood beside of her, holding her hand. The doctor came in shortly after. “Okay, Griffon! Let’s see how that baby of yours is doing, eh?” The doctor smiled, sitting down at the end of Griffon’s table. He opened the stirrups for her and placed her ankle in gently. He grabbed a tool off of the ultrasound machine and started wiping it off with sterile wipes, before sliding on a plastic protector. Michael laughed and covered his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just… That thing looks like a very small dildo and you basically just put a condom on it.” The doctor chuckled himself and grabbed a package of surgical lubricant, applying it to the tool. 

Michael stared at the television screen that was across the room as the screen changed from complete blackness to a grey and white image. The doctor looked up at the ultrasound machine. Michael couldn’t see but he could tell he was moving it around. “Aha, there we are!” The doctor smiled. “There’s little baby O’Connell!” He pointed his finger at a tiny black dot in the center of the screen. He moved his finger around, pointing at random things Michael didn’t even hear the name of.

Griffon smiled and looked at Geoff, who was tearing up. He smiled and leaned over and kissed Griffon. Michael smiled. He could see the love in Geoff’s eyes. He was about to comment on it when Geoff opened his mouth and spoke his feelings. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone this much.” 

Griffon’s eyes widened before a loving smile broke onto her face. “I know how you feel, babe.” Griffon smiled. 

The doctor told Geoff and Michael that it was okay for them to exit. Geoff followed Michael out of the room. The doctor exited a couple of seconds later. “Your girlfriend looks lovely, in perfect health. Take good care of her for these next eight months, sir.” 

Geoff nodded at the man, putting his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “So, are you wanting to go back to the office? We finished everything that needed before lunch so I’d love to go home.” 

“Yeah, I’d like to go home.” Michael said. “I need to get ready for my date, I guess. I also have to figure out how to impress a girl by showing up in a taxi.” 

Geoff laughed. “Griffon already said she’d let you borrow her car if you went through with it so you’re alright dude.” Michael laughed. 

“Wait, seriously? She said that?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, she said you’ve already driven it once, and drunk. Which shame on you for that, you could have killed my girlfriend and my child.” 

“Promise me that wherever you go tonight, even if you drink a little bit, if you are above the legal amount, do not drive.” Griffon said, closing the door behind her. “Seriously, that girl is a dime. She is way too pretty to not be in this world.”

Michael nodded. “Nobody’s being killed on my watch, Griff. Don’t worry.”

\--

Michael had driven Griffon’s car to his apartment after leaving the Doctor’s office. He nervously panicked and took a shower, trying his best to towel dry his hair so he didn’t look like a complete knob in front of his date. He let down Griffon’s windows on the way there to try to dry it out. The ends of his hair were still a little wet when he walked up to her door. He knocked three times. The girl appeared shortly after, hair curled and messy in the best way. Her light makeup look had been replaced with a dark smoky eye and her lips were painted red. 

“You look totally amazing.” Michael said.

“So do you. Look at your cute curls.” She said, reaching out to twirl one single curl around her index finger. “You’re so handsome.”

“Listen, I probably should have asked this back at the office, but do you have a name? I’m Michael.”

“My name is Arryn.” She smiled. “ _A-r-r-y-n_ , not E-r-i-n.”

“Nice to meet you, Arryn. So, you ready?” Michael smiled.

“Yeah, I am. Let’s do this.” 

The drive over to the party was a longer one, based within the southern city limits of Austin. The place they went to appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Under Arryn’s instruction, Michael parked in a parking garage about three minutes away from the warehouse. They walked to the party, creating small talk along the way.

Michael learned that Arryn was doing her graduate degree, in the process of becoming a Veterinarian. She also did some small voice acting roles in the background. She was also really intelligent.

When they walked in the doors of the place, they both were handed a party bag after being thoroughly tested by the two men dressed in complete black from head to toe.

“So what are these?” Michael asked.

“They’re party bags!” Arryn said. “Different mixtures of things. Like bar tokens, VIP tickets to go into the VIP section, and a random assortment of ‘party favors’.” Arryn put air quotes around ‘ _party favors_ ’. “Let’s go grab a seat, shouldn’t be too hard to find one. Mostly everyone here is dancing.” It was like stepping beyond a veil. Michael noticed that once the doors were opened to the actual place, the bass was booming and pretty much everyone was dancing.

“I’m gonna go order drinks, you seem like a whiskey guy. Is that okay?” Arryn said, placing her hand on Michael’s arm. Michael only nodded, going to a circular booth in the far corner of the room. Arryn rejoined him, moving her hips to the music before sitting down with him, crossing both of her legs over his. “Wanna open them?” Arryn smiled.

“You first!” Michael said, laughing softly. 

Arryn didn’t look into her bag but started pulling items out. “Sweet, twenty bar tokens! Shame I already spent money!” Arryn pulled out the next thing, two tickets to the VIP section. “I’ve only got these once! We can move up to VIP. Woot woot!” The next two items Arryn pulled out made Michael nervous. She pulled out two joints and a tiny white bag of powder, Michael could only assume was cocaine. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Arryn looked at him and smiled. “Your turn!” 

Michael pulled out the bar tokens first, revealing forty of them. Arryn smiled at him. “Well, drinks are on me, I guess!” Michael then pulled out his random ‘party favors’, something Michael knew as gel tabs, being unsure of what was inside of them he smiled at Arryn. 

“That’s acid. I would save those for later use.” Arryn smiled. “It’s not really a party drug.” Michael then pulled out a small bag of cocaine. “Well, we both got the same drug. Would you be okay with taking them?” Arryn grinned, showing all of her teeth.

“What, here? In front of all of these people?” 

“Michael, these people are most definitely on more drugs than you could be.” She smiled. “Stay away from the tweakers.” 

Michael blinked. _Crystal meth?_ That really didn’t seem like a party drug to Michael. He had seen people on meth before, and it surely wasn’t something that he wanted to see at a party.

Arryn stood up and reach her hand out. “Let’s go up to the VIP. My friend usually runs these parties so I know he’s here somewhere.”

Michael slid his fingers through Arryn’s, following her upstairs. For the first time in his life, Michael was behind the red velvet ropes. There was barely anyone in the VIP section, aside from a couple who was making out in the far corner and a pair of guys talking too loudly about video games. Arryn sat down with Michael in a love seat at the far corner, crossing her legs over his again. 

Arryn then handed Michael a strategically placed mirror and a receptacle. “I don’t really know how much to do here.” Michael said, pulling the cocaine out of his party bag. Arryn opened the bag up and poured out a small amount and then spread them with a business card from a stack that was piled up on the corner of the coffee table. “Okay, well here goes.” Michael stuck the receptacle up his nose, and pressed it to the mirror, lining it up to the line of cocaine. Michael snorted heavily, breathing the coke all the way into the back of his throat. Michael’s eyes widened and he looked over at Arryn. 

The coke had hit him almost instantly, burning in the back of his nose and in his throat. Arryn took the mirror and receptacle from him, preparing her own line. She breathed in quickly, leaning her head back and sitting the mirror down on the table. She then plugged one side of her nose and breathed in to make sure her nasal passageway was clear. 

Michael felt buzzed, but not too buzzed. He felt like he could find all of the answers to any math problem that was ever written. Michael sipped on his drink slowly, when Arryn tapped on his shoulder. She smiled softly. “I kinda wanna kiss you right now but also kind of want you to tell me more about yourself.”

“Well, I shoot videos of me yelling at a computer screen, that would be my claim to fame.” Michael smiled. 

“Oh, really? What company do you work for? Are you under a contract or anything?”

“I work for Rooster Teeth Productions, more commonly Achievement Hunter.”

“You said Rooster Teeth? I dated someone that worked there at one point in time. I broke his heart.” She frowned. “He was a good man, truly.”

“Who was he?”

“Miles Luna. I don’t know if you know him or not. Kinda small, but really skinny, brown hair, and some muscle but not too much.” 

“I’ve never worked with him up close and personal, but I’ve definitely had a few conversations with him.” Michael nodded.

“Okay, that’s enough about us, let’s just get to kissing.” Arryn smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. Just as she was about to lean in, some guy walked up to their table, grinning.

“Sup, Zech! Hey, dude I don’t know!” The guy said.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Long time no talk! Shame shame!” Arryn smiled. “This is my friend, he owns the club.”

“Did you guys enjoy your party favors?” The guy asked, smiling at Arryn. “I brought you a bag of your favorite in case you didn’t.” 

“Well, I took more than enough, but I only let Michael do a little so he could definitely take part. If he’s down for it, that is!” 

The guy pulled out a bag of powder, similar to the cocaine but different in color. He only poured out a small amount on the mirror. He handed the mirror to Michael. 

“What is this?” Michael asked. The guy just shook his head. 

“It’s totally clean cut, not mixed with anything. I’m not going to tell you what it is until you do it.” 

Michael thought for a second. This could possibly be rat poison, although he had never seen a rat poison that was quite this color before. He knew that he probably shouldn’t do it, but there was a heavy weight on his chest telling him he should do something, anything.

He stuck the receptacle up his nose and snorted the small amount on the mirror. It burned a thousand times worse than the coke did and Michael felt extremely nauseous afterwards, taking a drink of Arryn’s drink, hoping to settle his stomach. He was fucked.

The guy took the mirror from him and poured himself out a larger amount than Michael took before taking it like a champion, no gagging, no nothing. 

“Well, Arr, do you want to tell this new lad what he has just won?” The guy smiled.

“A new car!” She joked, playing along with the game show tagline. “Just kidding. I won’t tell you anything about it the drug, so welcome to the new world, baby. You’re gonna be rolling soon.” Arryn smiled and kissed Michael’s cheek. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out and go talk to some of my friends, nice seeing you Arryn!” He handed over the substance to Arryn where she delicately shoved it into her purse. 

Ten minutes later, Michael could feel the whole room spinning, and felt like he was looking at everything in HD. “You know, I could probably take my glasses off and see everything perfectly.” Michael smiled and pulled off his glasses before looking over at Arryn. “Well I can’t see as well as I can with my glasses on, but definitely an improvement.” Arryn giggled beside of him. 

“Feel this,” Arryn said, pointing at the fabric of her dress. Michael gently ran his hands down the fabric, noting how the general cotton dress now felt like both velvet and silk at the same time. His fingers skimmed over her leg, her skin smooth and warm like molten chocolate in his hands. Michael blushed, swirling his fingers over her leg slowly. 

Michael’s phone started ringing in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out, thinking it would be Geoff face timing him. He answered without a beat, holding the phone up so both he and Arryn was in frame. 

“Hey, Geoff! Glad you called to check up on me!” Michael smiled. “How’s it going?”

“How drunk are you, Mi-coo?” The voice said. Fuck. Michael was so floored he didn’t know what to do. “Who’s your pretty friend?”

“This is Arryn!” Arryn smiled and waved. “She’s my date, gotta thank Geoff and Griffon for this one. Her skin is smooth as dicks.” Michael laughed, looking at Arryn and grinning. 

“You’re on a date right now? Are you serious? Why the fuck did you answer your phone?” 

“Because I thought it was Geoff or Griffon checking on me! Why the third degree?”

Michael moved the phone so only he was in frame. Arryn leaned over and pecked Michael on the lips. “I’m gonna go get a refill, you want one?” She smiled. Michael noticed that his glass was still full of whiskey before chugging it. He nodded and handed her his glass.

“So, why the fuck are you calling me? I don’t want to talk to you.” Michael asked, giggling. “I wanna be mad at you right now but it’s literally impossible right now, so just know that.”

“Michael, are you that drunk?”

“No, that was my first drink.” Michael smiled. “What do you want? You’re avoiding the question.”

“Michael, _are you on something right now_?” Gavin asked, sounding serious. 

“Nah,” Michael giggled. “Not one bit.” 

“You are. You’ve only had one drink.” Gavin noted. “I’m coming to get you, where the fuck are you?”

“Dude, chill the fuck out.” Michael stated bluntly. He tried to keep his face calm but broke into a grin quickly. “You gonna come get me in your non existent car?” 

“No, I will walk to get you and drive whatever you drove there.” 

“You’ll be walking for like an hour and a half, dude. Not worth it.” Michael giggled.

“You’re worth it, Mi-coo.”

“Nah, I’m just a bit of fun.” Michael said, voice betraying him. It was coming out falsely as sweet as sugar. Michael wasn’t mad at all and couldn’t get mad no matter what he thought about. 

“Michael, I’m serious. Where are you?”

“I’m not telling you, so fuck off.” Arryn sat back down beside Michael, kissing his cheek. “The lady returns! Talk to you later, Gav.” Michael pressed the end call button. 

He muted his phone ringer and turned to Arryn. “Well, this shit is great. I’m not mad. No one can make me more mad than Gavin at this point in time and I can’t stop smiling.” 

“There’s a reason why the drug is called Ecstasy.” She smiled, trailing her fingers down Michael’s nose. “Wanna go dance? I did a line too, in the bathroom.” 

Michael nodded and pulled her out of the VIP section and to the dance floor. The DJ was playing a remix of Abba’s Take A Chance On Me and Michael felt like he could dance to the beat of the song for hours. Arryn sang along with the song and Michael noticed he was hearing the angels speaking. Michael leaned in and kissed Arryn, swaying with the music.

He slowly made his way to putting his tongue in her mouth. She tasted like cherries and vodka. Michael felt like he could kiss her for eternity. Michael could swear he heard his phone ringing in his pocket, when he pulled it out it actually was ringing. He pressed the answer button, barking a “What do you want, Gavin?” He was breathless and still dancing. 

“Will you please let me come get you, Michael? I’m worried.”

“Gavin, I said no. Can you drop it? I don’t want to see your face now or ever, but unfortunately I work with your stupid ass.” Michael giggled, kissing down Arryn’s cheek. 

“I already know where you are. One of my friends is at that party and he’s spotted you.” Gavin said. “What’s stopping me from getting in a taxi and dragging you back with me?” 

“I’m stopping you, Gavin. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want you to call me. I don’t want to even hear people talk about you. I’m not mad now but imagine tomorrow when I’m coming to the office and I see your stupid nose and I break it. You remember what I did to your boyfriend?”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend, I already told you that! I’m leaving.” Gavin said before hanging up. 

“He said he’s coming to get me, but I know he’s bluffing.” Michael smiled. “Because he knows I will murder him if he comes to take me away from an angel like you.” Michael ran his thumb over Arryn’s cheek before kissing her forehead. 

They continued dancing, Michael laughing at Arryn’s purposefully terrible dance moves every so often. Michael felt a cold hand on his back, and when he turned around, there stood Gavin.

“I forgot to tell you, it’s a pleasure to meet you, love.” Gavin smiled. “I don’t see you hanging around much longer to be honest, so why don’t you bugger off?” Arryn slid her arm through Michael’s protectively.

“Are you always this big of a dick to people you just meet?” Arryn asked, giggling at him. 

“Yes,” Michael said, “He is.” Michael sighed. “Gavin, I told you not to come here. It was pointless.” Gavin held up a gift bag. 

“I don’t know what’s in this bag, but do you? I’d imagine some form of illegal drug.” 

“Gavin. Fuck. Off.” Michael said. “I don’t want you here. You’ve basically ruined my whole night that I was having with this angel lady.” 

“Fuck off, _angel_." It was said through rough, pursed lips. "He’s mine.” Gavin said. “You’re coming home with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Hey, Arryn, was it? Can you go find a friend or someone to hang out with?” Gavin smiled. “I’m only going to tell you one more time, Michael. Give me Griffon’s fucking keys and get in the goddamn car.” 

“You can’t drive, idiot.” 

“Yeah, but I brought Kerry with me and he can.” He pointed over at Kerry who was standing over by the door awkwardly. “If you don’t come with me then I’m probably going to go do these drugs alone in my house. Unsupervised.”

Michael sighed. Arryn let go of Michael’s arm. “It was my job to take care of you tonight, I think you should go with him.” She reach down into her purse and pulled out the plastic bag that contained the miracle powder. “Take this in case his bag sucks like mine! You’ll be able to take another small bump by the time you get back. Don’t forget to hydrate.”

Michael took the bag from her, shoving it deep into his pocket. He wrote his number down on the back of a business card, handing it to her. “Don’t be afraid to text me, okay, Arryn?” He leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly, dragging it out purposefully, feeling Gavin’s grip on his shoulder tighten. He pulled Michael back impatiently. 

Gavin put Michael into the back of the car, sitting down beside of him. 

“I wish I could be mad at you right now. That girl blows my mind, dude.”

“I was blowing something else just yesterday, or do you not remember that?” Gavin whispered.

“Yeah, blowing any future we had together as friends. You seriously did it to yourself dude.” Michael sighed. “Don’t be surprised if I’ve shit in your milk by tomorrow, because I’m telling you. I wouldn’t drink it if I were you, asshole.”

“How do you even come up with this?” Gavin sighed. “Michael, we’ll talk about this when we get back to mine.” 

Michael stayed silent, watching the blurring of the buildings Kerry drove past. The car ride stretched on and on. Gavin was holding on to Michael’s leg tightly. 

When they got back to Gavin’s apartment, Gavin opened his bag. He pulled out two small joints and a bag similar to the one Arryn had given to him. He poured a small amount in the crook of his hand and breathed it in, wincing. “Well, that hurts.” He poured out another amount of the same size for Michael. He pulled Michael’s head over to him. Michael breathed in the magic powder. 

“I think if your pupils were to get any bigger you’d look like a bloody owl. They’re already pretty large.” Gavin smiled at Michael. “You look gorgeous.”

“Don’t hit on me, I hate you.”

“Don’t say that, Michael. I know you don’t. You _proved_ that yesterday.”

“Yeah, and you proved that I’m just another piece of ass to you, thank you for that. I’d rather find out early than a year down the line.”

“You could be mine for a year and not kill me? That must be a record.”

“Not now. You’re just lucky I feel like I’ve been given wings and I’m soaring with the angels.” Michael paused. “Because then, I’d really kill you. I’d punch you so hard your mom could feel it all the way across the fucking **Atlantic**.”

Gavin turned on some Bassnectar music, reaching his hand out to Michael. Michael sighed and took his hand, but only because he was in the mood to dance.

His and Gavin’s body’s moved together, closely to the music. Michael and Gavin’s hips touched and Michael grabbed onto Gavin’s hip to stabilize his self. Gavin’s back skin was a thousand times smoother than Arryn’s ever thought about being, Michael could feel Gavin wince every time he bumped into Michael, because Michael’s phone was sticking out of his pocket at an awkward angle and bumping into Gavin’s hip every time. Michael could feel Gavin was starting to get aroused by the intricate movements of Michael’s hips and pulled his phone out to turn it off. Gavin started moaning softly, Michael decided on throwing his phone on the couch. 

Michael sighed, leaning in and capturing Gavin’s lips in his own. Michael knew where it would lead but he didn’t care about anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one btw 
> 
> also sorry it's like ten years late, had issues with microsoft word :)

Michael woke up in the morning on Gavin’s living room floor, draped across Gavin’s body. His body was devoid of any clothes and sighed. He recalled the events of last night, groaning and putting his forehead in his hands. Gavin stirred beside of him, opening his eyes to see Michael pulling his pants on. “What are you doing, love? Come back to bed. Uh, floor.”

“It’s 12:30 pm, Gavin.” Michael said, checking his watch. “I’m going to work.” 

“Michael, you have cum on your shirt.” Gavin said blankly. “Are you _really_ going to wear that?” 

Michael sighed, going to Gavin’s closet and pulling out one of his Achievement Hunter jackets so no one would know it wasn’t his. “Yep. See you later. If you decide to come to work, that is.” Michael walked out of Gavin’s house, avoiding Gavin’s yells of protest. 

Michael started up Griffon’s car, thankful that Gavin lived about two minutes away from the office. He rushed in to the Achievement Hunter office and sat down at his desk.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns. How did your date go?” Geoff asked, smiling at Michael. “Have you talked to Gavin?”

“Date went amazing! And nope, haven’t seen him since I left here yesterday.” Michael lied, pulling his headset onto his head. “Have you guys recorded anything important yet? I know we were supposed to do a Minecraft Let’s Play.” 

“We were waiting on you and Gavin to do it. Too many people missing to record it.” Geoff laughed. “Oh, Michael?”

Michael looked up at Geoff. Michael chose to turn his Xbox on so it could start syncing.

“So, is there a reason why you left a four hour voicemail on my phone at 12:30 AM?” 

“No, I must have called you in my sleep. You should just delete it!” Michael laughed. I was drunk and stuff.” Michael was secretly planning, recalling exactly what was happening at 12:30 AM. Making the biggest mistake of his life, again.

Geoff laughed. “Maybe I’ll listen to it in case you say something saucy.” 

Michael shot Geoff a warning look. “Like I said, you should just _delete it_. Just hours worth of a good old Michael snoring.” Michael blinked at Geoff, hoping he would pick up on his brain waves.

“I’ll play it now!” Geoff laughed. He pressed play on his phone, laughing. “Wait, is that Bassnectar in the background?” Geoff pressed the phone to his ear. It was at this moment, Michael knew he was utterly beyond fucked. He quickly threw his phone down on his desk. “Wow, didn’t know you were a fan of that shitty music.” Geoff laughed nervously, shooting Michael a look of _‘really’_.

Michael shrugged and the door to the Achievement Hunter office swung open and Gavin walked in. His hair was wet and he had completely changed into new clothes, his People Like Grapes shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

“What’s up lads and gents?” Gavin smiled. 

“Why the fuck are you late?” Geoff asked. “Everyone else was here on time, and here you are almost three hours late.” 

“Not everyone was here on time, I don’t believe that at all.” Gavin laughed, sitting down at his desk. He looked over at Michael. Michael just continued staring at Geoff.

“Nope, everyone was here on time aside from you. Michael, Ryan, and Jack was as early as always, even Jeremy was here at a decent time this morning!” Geoff chuckled. All of the Achievement Hunter men were staring at Geoff. “Back me up, guys?”

“Yeah, Michael and I walked to the fridge for some red bull at like 9:45 this morning.” Jack said. 

“He helped me edit some videos!” Ryan said. 

“He’s my boy!” Jeremy said, beating his fist against his chest.

Michael winked at Jeremy. 

“I know you all are lying.”

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Michael asked, shooting a warning look at Gavin. 

“Because I was out front talking to Barbara and I saw you walk in.” Gavin said.

“No, last to get to the office would have been you. I know you weren’t talking to Barbara.” Geoff said. “So it’s irrelevant when Michael got here, you’re still in trouble.”

“Whatever.” Gavin said, traditionally dragging out the “er” in the word to sound like an American. He did this every time he argued with Geoff and ran out of things to say. 

“Sync your Xbox, Gavin. You know it’s Minecraft day.” Gavin started up his Xbox, pulling it up on his monitor. Michael saw him staring out of the corner of his eye.

“Alright, sync’d and ready to go.” Gavin said, grinning at Geoff. “Let’s Play?”

The men all started up Minecraft, Geoff describing the goal of the Let’s Play. In this particular one, Jeremy had delegated tasks to all of the boys. Geoff and Gavin had talked about this previously. Jeremy had given Michael the task of finding diamonds. Michael had found two diamonds before promptly being exploded. Sometime during the game, everyone accused Gavin of setting Jack’s new house on fire. Gavin admitted to it, coming out of his mine. The boys continued to fuck around, deciding on making a trampoline for Gavin to bounce onto from world height. At the last second, Geoff and Jeremy covered up the slime blocks and there was a message saying 'Gavinofree hit the ground too hard.' Geoff and Jeremy broke into a fit of giggles as Gavin informed the guys he was stuck in the water. They ended the episode, Gavin shooting a glance at Michael once more. Michael ignored it. 

\-- 

Two hours later, Ryan, Jack, and Jeremy had already left for the day, while everyone else was getting ready to go home. Right as Michael was packing to go home, Barbara appeared in the door. “Michael, you have a visitor. Well, you got a visitor about an hour ago but we’ve just been catching up.” Barb smiled. “I’ll see you at dinner Friday?” She smiled at the person who was standing behind her. Barb walked away, leaving Arryn standing there. 

“Hey, you left something with me last night, so I thought I’d return it.” Arryn smiled, holding out Michael’s favorite jacket out to him. Michael stood up to walk over to her, aware that all of the eyes in the room were on him. Michael cleared his throat. He grabbed the coat from her arm, gently. 

“Thanks, Arryn.” Michael smiled. 

“Is Geoff here? I brought over his ultrasound pictures. You guys didn’t pick them up on the way out.” She smiled. “Actually, it was my fault. I completely spaced. Can you blame me, staring at a handsome guy like you?” Arryn smiled, squeezing Michael’s chin between her fingers. 

“So, do you wanna go out again?” Michael asked. “Like to eat or something? Have some nice red wine and all of the pasta you can eat?” 

Arryn smiled. “I’d love to. I’ll text you, okay?” Arryn had looked over Michael’s shoulder before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Michael stepped out of the way to let Arryn into the Achievement Hunter office, walking up to Geoff and smiling. “Here’s your thing.” Arryn said, smiling at Geoff. “Some people like them, I dunno.” 

Geoff folded the picture up and expertly placed it in the picture slot in his wallet. “Thanks, Arryn. I’ll treasure it forever.” She smiled and hugged him before exiting the room. Michael smiled and continued packing.

“She’s such a doll.”

“I know. She’s an angel.” Michael smiled. “She completely changed my night last night.” 

“Michael got _laiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid_!” Geoff said, chuckling.

“Wellllll, I’m done for the day so I’m going home.” Gavin said, exiting the office. 

“I guess I hit a sore spot for Gavin, huh?” Geoff laughed. “He’s so damn sensitive sometimes. Maybe he’s just jealous.” 

“Maybe.” Michael shrugged. “Maybe he just needed to shit. The world may never know.”

Michael left the office and started walking back to his apartment. He passed by the Jackalope, contemplating on going in. He shook his head and decided that he probably should just go home. He settled into bed, despite it being 6:30 pm. 

—

_Michael opened his eyes, two two buttons. Michael blinked, trying to look around at his surroundings but everything was pitch black. The only thing Michael could see was the faint glow of a television in the corner of the room._

_“Hello, Michael.” A voice said behind him. He had saw no one standing behind him, he knew he wasn’t that blind. “I’m sure you’re wondering where you are and what you’re doing.”_

_The television moved closer to him, and in a last ditch effort to keep himself calm, Michael tried to kick the legs of the chair out from under him. “Don’t think it’s going to be that easy, Michael. You won’t be released until you comply.” The man said, voice growing louder. “Considering you’re almost legally blind, we removed your glasses. Now, you have a choice to make.” The man chuckled. “You’ll notice a split-screen on the television, and on both frames there is a human. The pleasure today, you get to decide which one dies.” The man chuckled evily. “Choose carefully.”_

_“What if I say fuck you and don’t do it? Then what? Why am I here?”_

_“Because one of these people is your best friend. One of them is just some random stranger that was dumb enough to follow my colleague into the dark of an alleyway.”_

_“Fuck you, I’m not doing this. You’re crazy.”_

_“ Added twist, if you don’t do it, by default they both die. Don’t know if I’ve mentioned that yet or not.”_

_“Fine, then kill the one on the left, I don’t give a shit, I just want to go home.”_

_“Move forward, there is a microphone. Tell the person why you chose to kill them today.”_

_Michael sighed. “I chose to kill you because I don’t really give a shit, I just want to go home. So, sorry to whoever you are.” The guy on the screen started screaming. Someone walked up to him and pulled the pillowcase that was on his head off, revealing Gavin Free. “Wait, no no what the fuck! GAVIN! GAVIN CAN YOU STILL HEAR ME?”_

_The boy on the screen stayed silent as the camera panned in to catch the expression on his face. Tears were falling down his face, one right after the other, and he could tell that Gavin was breathing harshly. There was a bang, and then the panic faded away and was replaced with a hard frown and eyes that remained open._

_Michael tried screaming, “Gavin, no, I’m sorry! Gavin wake up!”_

_There was a thud onto the back of his skull and Michael was out like a light._

**Author's Note:**

> HEYOOOO, I STARTED A NEW FIC INSTEAD OF WRITING THE OLD ONEEEE -- 
> 
> This one is dedicated to the wonderful, magnificent Brianne. I can't give you the old story but I can write you a new one. <3 
> 
> Thx for being there bb


End file.
